DAMN TOILET LOVE
by santaokris
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!] EXO / YAOI / TAORIS - KRISTAO / BL / Shounen-Ai Sesuatu mengalir di antara kedua kaki Tao. Mata Kris membulat melihat celana lelaki yang duduk di atasnya ini basah dan mengenai celana bahkan kemejanya. Bau hanyir itupun tercium oleh penciuman kedua laki-laki ini. Tao megencingi Kris. "KYAAAAAA" "Kau-!" "Taozi" "Tao, Let's do it"
1. Chapter 1 : Ooppss !

**DAMN!TOILET LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER / EXO / YAOI / T / BOY X BOY**

**.**

**CAST :**

**KRISTAO / TAORIS**

**CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL **

**.**

**GENRE :**

**THINK BY UR SELF OKAY ! HAHAHA **

**OOC ; TYPO(s) ; GAK JELAS ; Bahasa Hancur ; dll **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tao-ya .. Percepat jalanmu !", teriak Baekhyun kesal dam segera menarik tangan Tao yang tampak berjalan santai di belakangnya , sedangkan pria bermata panda ini hanya memutar kedua matanya 360 derajat mengikuti tarikan tangan sahabat berbadan pend- ah maksudku lebih kecil dari pada Tao , Baekhyun .

"Aishh ... Pertandingan masih sekitar 20 menit lagi dan kau mau datang kesana secepat ini ?", oceh Tao yang membuat Baekhyun membalikkan badan dengan posisi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada , mempout bibirnya lucu membuat Tao gemas .

"Panda-ssi , apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta kepada orang lain eoh?", tanya Baekhyun dengan suara manis dibuat-buatnya membuat Tao ingin muntah di tempat saat itu juga .

"Terserah kau saja", jawab Tao tak peduli .

"Panda-ssi .. Kau harus mengerti perasaanku , okay ? Kumohon", rengek Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Tao manja layaknya seorang bocah yang merengek meminta di belikan permen kepada ibunya . Tao hanya mengangguk malas membuat senyuman lima jari Baekhyun terlukis diwajahnya .

"Kajja ! Aku tak mau melewatkan seperdetikpun untuk melihatnya !", Baekhyun berlari cepat menuju aula basket , sedangkan Tao hanya menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya .

Tao menonton pertandingan basket itu malas . Melihat sekelilingnya yang meneriakkan nama team dan idolanya masing-masing . Jeritan melengking para wanita-wanita terdengar dari ujung ke ujung aula membuat telinganya seakan pecah saat ini .

Matanya melirik Baekhyun yang tatapannya tak lepas dari salah satu pemain basket yang sedang melayangkan basketnya ke arah teman team-nya . Terlihat mata Baekhyun yang begitu berbinar dan tak melewatkan sedikitpun gerakan dari sang pujaannya . Park Chanyeol , pria berpostur tinggi yang merebut hati Baekhyun pada saat ini . Namun sayangnya Chanyeol tidak menyadari apa yang Baekhyun rasakan . Mungkin karena mereka yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain ? Entahlah .

Tao tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tampak ceria . Tak masalah baginya mati kebosanan disini , asalkan melihat sahabatnya ini senang iapun akan ikut senang .

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah , beri dia selamat atas kemenangannya hari ini ", bujuk Tao kepada Baekhyun yang saat ini masih bimbang untuk apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lelaki bertubuh mungil ini berencana memberi selamat kepada Chanyeol namun ketidakpercayaan dirinya memenuhi kepalanya saat ini . Penuh dengan perkiraan negatif yang akan di respon oleh Chanyeol nanti .

"Percaya padaku . Chanyeol adalah orang yang ramah . Mana mungkin menolak lelaki manis seperti mu.", goda Tao yang membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna mendengar ucapan sahabat pandanya ini .

"Ya! Aku tidak manis ! Aku tampan ! Sial", kesal Baekhyun namun semenit kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya ragu .

"Panda-ssi .. Aku takut jika ia menolakku dan memberi jawaban dingin kepadaku nanti", suara frustasi Baekhyun terdengar begitu perih di telinga Tao. Tao pun menepuk pundak pria pecinta eyeliner itu dan tersenyum "Jangan khawatir , Chanyeol akan menerima sambutanmu itu . Percayalah padaku", Baekhyun menatap Tao yang sedang tersenyum dan mulai menghelakan napasnya panjang .

"Baiklah , doakan aku", ucap Baekhyun yang membuat senyum Tao semakin terlihat namun semenit kemudian senyumannya menghilang di gantikan perasaan tidak enak di bawah sana . Ah , benar-benar waktu yang tidak tepat .

"Baekhyun-a ... A-aku ke toilet dulu .", ucap Tao kepada Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun menahan tangan Tao lagi . "Andwaeee .. Kau harus menemaniku menemui Chanyeol , kumohon", rujuk Baekhyun seakan membutuhkan -bahkan sangat- membutuhkan Tao saat ini namun sesuatu yang menjanggal disana membuat Tao tidak bisa menahannya .

"B-baekhyun-a .. Lepas , a-a-a-ku tidak kuat lagi", Tao melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun dan berlari cepat menuju toilet terdekat membuat Baekhyun diam mematung .

Ya , sepertinya ia harus melakukannya . Sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

"Argh sial dimana toiletnya!", kesal Tao sedari tadi tidak menemukan tempat yang ia cari di keadaan genting seperti ini . Ia bisa mati konyol dengan menahan kencingnya yang sudah 10 menit ia tahan .

Tao pun berlari ke koridor sepi mencari ruangan yang sangat sangat sangat ia butuhkan saat ini .

"Ketemu !", seru Tao girang dan membuka segera pintu toilet dengan mendorongnya kuat .

**_BRUUKK!_**

_'Sial!'_

Seseorang menariknya pintunya terlebih dahulu membuat Tao terjungkal kedepan .

Tao jatuh menindih seseorang disaat genting seperti ini . Sedetik kemudian ia baru tersadar dan bodohnya ia tidak segera bangun .

"Argh ...", rintih lelaki yang sekarang di tindih Tao saat ini . Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan karena Tao dan bodohnya lagi ia menimpa sunbae terpopulernya saat ini . Mata pandanya membesar menyadari siapa yang ia timpa saat ini .

"M-miamhamnida sunbaenim , aku tak bermaksud menindihmu . Maafkan aku sunbaenim", Tao segera terduduk -dengan posisinya menduduki Kris , menundukkan kepalanya berulang kali , sudut matanya melihat Kris yang yang kesal dan marah karenanya membuat Tao resah . Resah karena kemarahan Kris dan resah karena dibawah sana tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi .

Merasa posisinya sedikit tidak wajar , Kris membentak Tao yang mendudukinya "Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang hah?! Berdiri Bod-"

SRRRRRR...

Sesuatu mengalir di antara kedua kaki Tao . Mata Kris membulat melihat celana lelaki yang duduk di atasnya ini basah tiba - tiba dan mengenai celana bahkan kemejanya juga . Bau hanyir tercium di kedua penciuman lelaki itu . Tao melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi .

1 menit ...

2 menit ...

3 menit ...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" , keduanya berteriak keras denga apa yang terjadi 3 menit yang lalu . Kris spontan mundur dan mendorong Tao keras dari posisi duduknya . Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa diam mematung dengan wajah yang sangat merah tomat .

"KAU ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH?! KAU MENGENCINGIKU ?!", teriak Kris kesal bercampur dengan marah yang luar biasa dasyatnya membuat Tao tak bisa berkata apapun .

"S-sunbaenim .. A-aku benar-benar minta ma-"

"DASAR BRENGSEK ! KAU PIKIR DENGAN MEMINTA MAAF CUKUP BAGIMU HAH ?! BAGAIMANA KALAU ORANG-ORANG TAHU KEJADIAN INII ?! REPUTASIKU BISA HANCUR TOTAL KARENAMU ! PERGI KAU BAJINGAN !", teriak Kris lagi membuat tubuh Tao bergetar dan segera berdiri masuk ke toilet duduk dan menguncinya rapat . Menahan tangisnya yang nyaris pecah . Tangisan malu dengan kejadian tadi dan sakitnya dimaki kasar seperti itu . Ia yakin Kris tidak akan memaafkannya sampai kapanpun juga . Ia mengambil handphone-nya dari saku celana dan terlampau senang ketika tahu smartphone-nya ini aman tak terkena dengan air hanyir itu . Tangannya bergetar hebat dan menekan beberapa kali touchscreen-nya .

"_Yeobeoseyo ? Panda-ssi ? Ada apa?", _jawab Baekhyun di sebrang sana_ ._

"Baekhyun-a ..."

.

.

.

.

.

Senyuman Baekhyun tidak pernah lepas saat tahu Chanyeol tidak menolak ucapan selamatnya . Justru karena itulah mereka mempunyai topik pembicaraan yang membuat memperpanjang pertemuan empat mata seperti ini dan ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Baekhyun .

"Jadi ... Baekhyun-ssi ... Apa kau ..."

_KRIING KRIING KRIING !_

Handphone Chanyeol berbunyi membuat percakapan berhenti dan tentu membuat Baekhyun kecewa -bahkan sangat kecewa.

"Ah , chamkaman . Temanku menelepon", jeda Chanyeol dan segera mengangkat teleponnya .

_DRRRTT ! DRRTTTT !_

Tak lama handphone Baekhyun begetar di dalam saku celananya dan dengan segera mengambilnya dan melihat layar untuk memastikan siapa yang meneleponnya .

"Tao ?",guman Baekhyun . Tangannya mulai menggeser tombol hijau touchscreen tersebut .

"Yeobeoseyo ? Panda-ssi ? Ada apa ?"

"_Baekhyun-a ..._", suara disebrang sana pun terdengar .

"Tao , ada apa ?", sekali lagi Baekhyun bertanya dan matanya membulat ketika mendengar isakan tertahan Tao .

"Tao ! Cepat katakan kau ada dimana dan apa yang terjadi . Cepat!", panik Baekhyun memburu membuatnya tidak tenang .

_Tuut .._ Sambungan terputus .

"Ah sial ! Kenapa di matikan bodoh !", umpat Baekhyun dan sedetik kemudian ia menerima pesan singkat dari sahabatnya tersebut .

_From : Panda-ssi_

_Baekhyun-a .. Aku berada di toilet laki-laki di dekat kelas 11-B lantai 2 . Dan bawakan aku celana ganti cepat ! Dan aku harap kau tidak menanyakan apa yang terjadi di sms saat ini juga . As Soon As Possible so hurry up pls !_

"Celana ganti ?", guman Baekhyun pelan dan ia berbalik kepada Chanyeol untuk berpamitan .

"Aku harus pergi", ucap keduanya berbarengan membuat Baekhyun terpaku sejenak . Sedetik kemudian iapun menggeleng ,"Temanku membutuhkanku saat ini . Aku harus pergi . Senang berkenalan dengan mu ... emmm .. Chanyeol sunbaenim . Kalau begitu aku permisi", ucap Baekhyun sopan dan sekilas membungkuk lalu berlari keluar aula basket .

"Tunggu !", teriak Chanyeol namun teriakannya benar sia-sia .

"Ah .. Aku lupa menanyakan nomor teleponnya , sial".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari menuju toilet tempat Tao berada saat ini , tidak lupa membawa celana ganti yang Tao minta . Tak perlu ditanyakan dari mana celana itu berasal yang pasti saat ini Tao sangat membutuhkannya . Ia yakin lelaki berkantung mata itu sangat membutuhkan Baekhyun .

Baekhyun melihat tempat yang dituju berada di sebrang sana . Langkahnya terhenti sesaat melihat dua orang keluar dari toilet tersebut . Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya , sebelah alisnya terangkat bingung .

Bukannya itu Chanyeol dan ... siapa yang bersamanya ? Dan bagaimana bisa Chanyeol datang lebih dahulu sebelumnya ? Apa larinya terlalu lamban untuk seorang lelaki ? Entahlah ia tidak peduli .

Merasa Chanyeol dan temannya sudah pergi menjauh , Baekhyun berjalan lagi ke arah toilet yang Tao maksud . "Panda-ya", panggil Baekhyun sembari membuka pintu perlahan , membiarkan kepalanya masuk terlebih dahulu melihat keadaan didalam . Sepi .

"Tao kau di dalam ?" , panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi untuk memastikan .

"B-baekhyun-ah ...", panggil seseorang dari dalam .

"Taozi ! Apa yang terjadi ?! Ceritakan padaku cepat !"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menahan tawanya , Tao mendengus kesal melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menahan tawa . "Jangan menaham tawa seperti itu . Kau hanya membuatku tambah malu", frustasi Tao , spontan tawa Baekhyun berhenti dan mulai menatap Tao serius dan menepuk pundak temannya itu .

"Hey , jangan terlalu terbawa stress , kantung matamu akan semakin membesar jika kau seperti ini dan membuatmu tambah jelek dari biasanya ."

"Jika kau tidak berniat menghiburku kau bisa pergi sekarang juga",cela Tao yang membuat Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya pelan . Sepertinya ucapannya salah .

"YA! Aku serius bodoh. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau mengompol di atas sunbae favorite seperti dia ? Jika aku menjadi kau , mungkin aku akan menghancurkan wajahku sendiri untuk membuang malu yang teramat sangat itu", lanjut Baekhyun panjang .

Tao menghela napas panjang dan menopang kepalanya di kedua tangannya . Meremas frustasi rambut halusnya . Bingung dan takut apa yang terjadi kedepannya .

"Aku takut", lirih Tao yang nyaris tak terdengar . Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan menyenderkan badannya ke sandaran kursi kantin .

"Masalah utamanya .. Kris adalah type orang yang sulit didekati apalagi dengan orang-orang kalangan seperti kita ini . Aku tak yakin kita bisa meminta maaf", ujar Baekhyun yang membuat Tao semakin frustasi dan gelisah saat ini .

"Ah , sepertinya ucapanku tidak membantu", guman Baekhyun .

Sesaat kemudian keduanya hening . Terbenam di pikiran masing-masing . Tiba - tiba tubuh Tao membeku , matanya tak lepas dari objek yang ia tangkap . Keringat dingin menetes satu persatu . Baekhyun pun melihat kearah objek yang mata Tao tangkap dan sesaat kemudian membulatkan matanya tak percaya . Dan parahnya objek yang saat ini mereka lihat sedang mendekat .

"Tao , kita pergi sekarang juga", Baekhyun menarik tangan Tao yang dingin . Berusaha menghindar dari tatapan maut orang yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua . Baru saja dua langkah kakinya berjalan , suara bernada berat menghentikan langkah mereka

"Mau kemana kalian ?"

Tao dan Baekhyun hanya menelan saliva mereka bulat-bulat . Baekhyun bisa merasakan getaran tangan Tao yang semakin bergetar kuat . Ia yakin saat ini sahabatnya sangat tertekan . Tao memang memilik fisik yang lebih kuat dari Baekhyun , namun secara mental Tao termasuk lemah dan sensitive . Ia bisa saja menangis saat ini juga kalau Baekhyun tidak ada di sampingnya .

Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam dan membuangnya perlahan , mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang ada dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah suara berat tersebut . Matanya sedikit terkejut saat melihat bersama siapa ia datang . Yap , si pemilik suara berat itu yang tak lain adalah Kris datang bersama Chanyeol . Pujaan seorang Baekhyun .

"Ada apa sunbaenim ? Apa ada yang salah ?", tanya Baekhyun seolah tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelumnya , menyembunyikan semua nada takutnya walau sebetulnya masih terdengar jelas di pendengarannya . Ia bisa merasakan tangan Tao yang meremas kain bajunya kuat saat ini .

Kris berdecak dan menatap tajam lelaki bermata panda tersebut yang berdiam diri dibelakang Baekhyun . Menyadari hal tersebut Baekhyun menarik tangan Tao lebih dekat kearahnya . Berusaha mengamankan sahabat kecilnya tersebut .

"Aku tidak bermasalah denganmu manis . Tapi aku bermasalah dengan lelaki yang berdiri di belakangmu" , ucapnya dingin dengan tatapan elang Kris yang menusuk Tao .

"Bisakah aku membawa temanmu itu sebentar ?" , tanya Kris datar . Remasan tangan Tao semakin kuat , Baekhyun mengerti apa yang dirasakan Tao saat ini dan mulai tersenyum tipis ke arah Kris .

"Maaf sunbaenim tapi kami harus kembali ke kelas. Permisi" . Tangan mungil Baekhyun menarik Tao cepat yang masih mendingin menahan ketakutannya saat itu . Tanpa mereka sadari Kris menatap tajam punggung kedua lelaki yang telah menjauh dari hadapannya .

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao ..", cemas Baekhyun pada lelaki mata panda di sampingnya . Tao tersenyum lemah dan merangkul temannya tersebut dan mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun asal .

"Baekhyun-ah .. Aku tidak apa - apa . Kau bisa pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa harus menungguku latihan wushu . Ibumu lebih penting daripada aku", ucap Tao meyakinkan Baekhyun yang masih khawatir dengan keadaan Tao jika bertemu dengan Kris . Hari ini mereka tidak bisa pulang bersama karena ibu Baekhyun sakit sedangkan Tao ada latihan wushu di sekolah . Biasanya Baekhyun menunggu Tao selesai latihan karena itu adalah permintaan Tao yang harus menunggunya . Namun saat ini justru malah Tao yang menyuruh Baekhyun pulang terlebih dahulu karena tahu ibu nya Baekhyun sedang sakit .

"Tapi Panda-ssi ... Kalau Kris mendatangimu lagi siapa yang menjagamu eoh ? Kau mau di tatap tajam seperti itu lagi oleh Kris sunbaenim ? Aku tidak mau melihat temanku tersiksa secara batin seperti itu" , khawatir Baekhyun hanya dijawab senyum tipis Tao . Tao pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tasnya . "Aku pergi latihan . Semoga ibumu cepat sembuh".

"Dan jangan menungguku okay ? Ini perintah dari teman kecilmu . Jika kau melanggarnya , kau mengecewakanku sebagai sahabat Baekhyun-ah", Tao pun tersenyum lalu pergi dan tak lama menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun . Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya berat , ia hanya bisa berharap dan meminta kepada Tuhan untuk menjaga Tao dari Kris .

Hanya Tao yang berada di ruang latihan wushu . Sudah setengah jam yang lalu latihan telah selesai , pelatih dan para murid lainnya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu dan hanya tersisa Tao yang masih melatih gerakannya . Ia belum cukup puas dengan latihannya hari ini . Tao masih bermain dan beraksi dengan tongkat wushu kesayangannya memutar , membanting dan menggerakkannya sesuai dengan apa yang pelatih ajarkan kepadanya .

Tao melirik jam dinding di ruangan tersebut .

Jam 05.00 PM . Merasa sudah terlalu sore Tao berkemas dan membereskan semua barangnya lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut . Berjalan melewati koridor - koridor sepi sekolah karena sekolah dibubarkan sekitar 2 jam yang lalu .

Perasaan Tao mulai tidak tenang , ia menoleh kepalanya kebelakang , entah hanya sugesti atau memang terjadi ia mendengar suara langkah selain dirinya . Lelaki bersurai hitam ini mengelus tengkuknya halus , merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dengan sendirinya . Tidak mungkin bukan itu hantu sekolah ? Tao bergidik ngeri dan melanjutkan langkahnya .

Ia mempercepat jalannya , perasaannya mulai tidak tenang , sialnya saat sedang keadaan terburu-buru perjalanannya terhambat oleh perasaan mengganjal di daerah tubuh bagian bawah . Ia mengumpat kedirinya sendiri . Bagaimana bisa di keadaan segenting ini ia harus pergi ke kamar mandi saat ini juga ? Tak mau terulang kejadian yang membuatnya di teror oleh sunbaenimnya Tao segera pergi ke toilet terdekat .

"Ahhh .. Lega", ucapnya merasa nyaman dan berjalan kearah wastafel mencuci tangannya . Ia mengadah kearah cermin .

Matanya membulat sempurna , tubuhnya membeku melihat orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya dan bodohnya ia tidak menyadari hal tersebut . Tubuh Tao bergetar hebat , keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipisnya , menempelkan tubuhnya ke tembok dingin toilet dan meremas tembok yang keras . Ia tak berani membalikkan badannya saat itu juga . Napasnya naik turun tak karuan .

Terlihat di pantulan cermim , lelaki tersebut tersenyum jahat kearah Tao dan menampakkan tatapan tajam kearah Tao . Berjalan perlahan mendekat tubuh terlatih Tao . Si lelaki bermata panda itu masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya .

"K-k-kris sunbaenim ... ", lirihnya pelan dengan masih memejamkan matanya . Takut melihat tatapan Kris dari pantulan kaca .

"Rupanya kita bertemu lagi . Huang Zi Tao"

**TBC **

HEY HEY YA ~! INI FANFIC PERTAMA YANG DI SHARE YAH ? SIAL GA RAME MASA /?

LANJUT ? REVIEW DULU KAKAK ~~ kkkkkk ~

Review-nya tolong di amalkan kakak ~ Saya butuh kritikan baik kritikan pedas maupun kritikan manis semanis cinta Sehun pada Luhan *Asoyyy* Semua kritikan saya terima baik kekurangan maupun kelebihan di cerita ini ^^

Bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya !


	2. Chapter 2 : Gay ?

**DAMN! TOILET LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER / EXO / YAOI / T or M / BOY X BOY / BL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**TAORIS / KRISTAO **

**BAEKHYUN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE :**

**THINK BY UR SELF . HOHOHO**

**WARNING !**

**TYPO ; GAJELAS ; BAHASA ANCUR ; EYD ACAK2AN ; TANDA BACA NGAWUR ; KISS MOMENT DI AKHIR CERITA ; OOC ; dll**

**.**

**.**

***Untuk ralat-an di Chapter 1 harap baca di paling bawah setelah Chap 2 selesai yah^^ Harap dibaca *bow****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review for a better story**

**.**

_Matanya membulat sempurna , tubuhnya membeku melihat orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya dan bodohnya ia tidak menyadari hal tersebut . Tubuh Tao bergetar hebat , keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipisnya , menempelkan tubuhnya ke tembok dingin toilet dan meremas tembok yang keras . Ia tak berani membalikkan badannya saat itu juga . Napasnya naik turun tak karuan ._

_Terlihat di pantulan cermim , lelaki tersebut tersenyum jahat kearah Tao dan menampakkan tatapan tajam kearah Tao . Berjalan perlahan mendekat tubuh terlatih Tao . Si lelaki bermata panda itu masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya ._

_"K-k-kris sunbaenim ... ", lirihnya pelan dengan masih memejamkan matanya . Takut melihat tatapan Kris dari pantulan kaca ._

_"Rupanya kita bertemu lagi . Huang Zi Tao"_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

Tao membalikkan badannya cepat, menghadap Kris yang berdiri dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Ia bisa merasakan sendiri detak jantungnya yang begitu tidak stabil karena kehadiran Kris yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tao menelan salivanya kasar dan memejamkan matanya rapat sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Berharap tidak ada sesuatu hal aneh yang terjadi kepadanya saat ini.

Si pirang bertubuh tinggi itu mendengus meremehkan melihat ekspresi Tao yang begitu pengecut baginya. Perlahan namun pasti langkah kakinya berjalan mendekati Tao yang masih mematung di tempat tanpa ada gerakan sedikitpun darinya. Kris menatapnya datar dan dingin Tao yang tingginya masih berada dibawahnya.

"Angkat kepalamu, pengecut", ucap Kris dingin tanpa ada nada keramahan didalamnya. Tao yang masih terdiam tidak menghiraukan apa yang Kris katakan. Bukannya ia tidak mendengar apa yang Kris katakan tapi jujur saja Tao sangat ketakutan dan tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun untuk Kris. Mendongkakkan kepalanya saja sudah terlalu sulit baginya apalagi untuk menatap Kris nanti ? Tidak, ia tidak ingin menatap mata mengerikan Kris yang tajam dan menusuk penglihatannya nanti.

**BLAM!**

Kris memukul tembok yang berada dibelakang Tao. Tangannya tepat berada disamping kepala Tao yang masih menunduk tidak berani menatap Kris. Dan Tao sendiripun baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah menyentuh dinding tembok yang dingin. Mungkin tanpa ia sadari ia berjalan mundur untuk menghindar dari Kris walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

"Kubilang angkat kepalamu, brengsek! Apa kau tuli tidak bisa mendengar apa yang aku katakan kepadamu hah?!", teriak Kris tepat didepat wajah Tao. Spontan dengan apa yang Kris lakukan Tao langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya cepat dan langsung menatap Kris yang penuh dengan aura kemarahan didalamnya. Jujur saja ia ingin memalingkan wajahnya segera dan memutuskan tatapan mata Kris yang begitu tajam tapi apa daya ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Jikapun ia melakukannya ia yakin Kris akan semakin jengkel kepadanya.

"S-s-s-s-sunbaenim, aku—"

**BRUK!**

Ucapan Tao terpotong saat Kris dengan sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu dari tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi memang memegang sebuah kantong kecil yang entah apa isinya.

"Ambil dan bukalah", ucap Kris dingin.

"Itu—"

"Sudah kubilang ambil dan bukalah! Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku hah?!", dengan teriakkan Kris yang memperlihatkan kekesalannya yang amat dalam kepada Tao membuat ia harus berjongkok dan memungut kantong tersebut. Dengan ragu ia membukanya dan tercium bau amis dari dalam kantong tersebut. Sempat ia menahan napasnya sejenak namun ia kurungkan niatnya saat ia tahu apa isi dari kantong tersebut.

Kantong tersebut adalah pakaian Kris yang ia –tidak sengaja ia kencingi pada beberapa jam yang lalu. Tao terpaku diam tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Entah mengapa lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara kepada Kris, seakan ia tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali.

"Lihat ulah menjijikanmu itu.", ucap Kris dingin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak jauh berbeda dengan anjing-anjing liar diluar sana yang selalu buang air disembarang tempat. Cih"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh? Berusaha merusak popularitasku dengan cara mengencingiku? Cih brengsek. Apa-apaan caramu itu,heh?"

Tao menggeleng cepat dan berusaha meyela apa yang Kris katakan. Namun sebelum ia bisa mengatakan kebenaran rahang Tao digenggam kuat oleh sebelah tangan Kris dan mengangkatnya kasar seakan mensejajarkan dengan wajah kharismatik Kris. Dengan didekatkkannya wajah mereka berdua tentu saja Tao bisa menatap jelas manik mata Kris yang begitu tajam dan menyengat baginya. Tatapan penuh kebencian yang kekesalan yang sangat amat kepada Tao. Membuat ia berusaha menundukkan lagi kepalanya. Namun sayang kekuatan tangan Kris tidak sebanding dengan gelengan kepala Tao.

"Apa? Kau ingin menyela semua ucapanku? Cih, brengsek". Kris mendorong Tao keras membuat tubuh Tao membentur dinding toilet yang dingin. Tao meringis pelan menahan rasa sakit benturan yang lumayan keras tersebut dan membuatnya terduduk menyender di dinding toilet yang dingin.

Kris yang melihatnya hanya menatapnya datar dan berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Tao yang terduduk menahan sakit dipunggungnya sembari memijit pundak kanannya pelan mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada.

"Sakit?", tanya Kris datar. "Inilah sebagian pembalasanku untuk anjing liar sepertimu".

**TES!**

Sebutir kristal air turun meluncur pipi kanan Tao yang menjebolkan dinding pertahanannya yang tidak kuat ia tahan sedari tadi. Hati Tao seakan tersayat sedikit demi sedikit atas apa yang Kris katakan dan Kris lakukan kepadanya. Separah itukah dirinya dihadapan Kris yang disebutkan sebagai 'Prince Of School' yang ternyata mempunyai sikap yang tidak memiliki perasaaan kasihan kepada orang lain. Tao meremas bajunya pelan menahan tangisnya yang takut-takut pecah nantinya.

"Cih pengecut", Kris berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai membalikkan badannya membelakangi Tao dan meninggalkannya disana. Belum sampai tiga langkah, kakinya tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang tentu saja itu adalah tangan Tao.

"S-s-sunbaenim—", lirih Tao pelan. Mendongkakkan sedikit demi sedikit kepalanya berusaha menatap Kris yang berada diatasnya. Kris mendesah dan masih belum melihat Tao yang mulai menatapnya dari bawahnya.

Saat Kris mulai melihat keadaan Tao yang berada dibawahnya ia membelalakkan matanya cepat. Mata Tao sembab dan memerah, tak ia duga Tao menangis dalam diam saat itu juga. Kris yang tidak tahu menahu soal itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat wajah Tao yang menggambarkan bahwa ia sangat menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf kepada Kris. Kris meneguk salivanya pelan dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dan membuang wajahnya untuk tidak melihat Tao yang benar-benar menyakitkan. Kris memejamkan matanya dan menyangkal semua yang ada dipikirannya, berharap apa yang ia lihat bukanlah kejadian yang sama dengan dirinya yang lalu.

"Kumohon maafkan aku", lirih Tao lagi yang masih meremas celana Kris dari bawah untuk memperhambat Kris berjalan dan mau memaafkannya.

"Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan kau memaafkan kejadian . Aku ... aku... aku akan—"

"Hentikan", potong Kris dingin.

"Tapi sunbaenim .. aku akan—"

"Kubilang hentikan!", teriak Kris lagi membuat Tao menutup mulutnya dan perlahan melepaskan remasan tangannya dari celana Kris membuat Kris melanjutkan jalannya gontai berusaha meninggalkan Tao.

"S-s-sunbaenim ..."

Seketika langkah Kris terhenti mendengar lirihan Tao yang begitu lemah. Entah apa yang membuat seorang Kris begitu tampak rapuh melihat seseorang seperti Tao dan akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Tao yang nyaris tergeletak di lantai toilet yang agak basah.

"Aku memaafkanmu"

"Asalkan kau menuruti semua yang aku inginkan".

Sudut bibir Tao terangkat lemah, menampilkan senyuman lemahnya yang begitu tenang.

"Terima kasih, sunbaenim", lirihnya lagi.

Tak lama pandangan Tao seakan menghilang dari penglihatannya. Semuanya membayang menjadi 3 bagian. Tao yang berusaha berdiri terjatuh kembali seakan tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya yang bisa disebut ringan itu. Entah mengapa tubuhnya begitu lemah dan tidak sanggup berdiri. Beberapa saat semuanya menghilang begitu saja. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao membuka matanya perlahan, sinar terang menyilaukan matanya sesaat membuat dirinya tidak bisa menyesuaikan keaadaan sekitar dengan matanya yang baru saja terbuka. Beberapa kali ia memejamkan matanya pelan dan memfokuskan seluruh apa yang ia lihat.

Dirinya berusaha duduk dari posisi tidurnya yang cukup lelap itu dan memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa berat. Saat semua penglihatannya kembali ia baru tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri entah bagaimana caranya. Ia melihat kesekitarnya untuk mencari seseoranng yang berada disana. Namun nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun disana.

Ia mulai berpikir sejenak dan mengira-ngira siapa yang membawanya langsung kekamarnya sendiri. Kris?

Apa Kris membawanya sampai disini karena ia tiba-tiba pingsan? Tapi bagaimana ia mengetahui dimana Tao tinggal? Pikir Tao. Spontan ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memukul-mukul pelan pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak mungkin seorang Kris membawanya sampai sini.

"Cih, mana mungkin orang mengerikan seperti dia mempunyai hati hello kitty. Tidak tidak.", guraunya tak jelas.

"Tao-ya kau sudah sadar?", terlihat kepala Baekhyun muncul dari pintu kamar Tao yang sempat membuat Tao terkejut sesaat dan menghela napasnya lega karena mengetahui kalau kepala itu dimiliki oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghampiri Tao yang masih berada diranjangnya dan memegang dahi Tao yang mulai mendingin. "Eh? Suhu tubuhmu turun begitu cepat. Dasar aneh", ucap Tao yang hanya dibalas dengan pout lucu Tao.

"Jangan mempout bibirmu. Kau benar-benar kelihatan menggelikan."

"Sejak kapan aku bertingkah lucu? Baekhyun idiot"

"Kau lebih idiot. Kenapa kau bisa pingsan dikamar mandi sekolah eoh?"

Tao memalingkan wajahnya saat Baekhyun mengatakan hal memalukan itu. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan mulai berdiri menuju pintu keluar kamar Tao.

"Hey, jika kau tidak mengirimkan pesan singkat, mungkin sampai pagi kau masih tetap ada disana", ucap Baekhyun lagi dan meninggalkan Tao didalam.

"Heh?", Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Baekhyun idiot. Bagaimana bisa ia menghubungi Baekhyun dengan keadaan yang lemas dan tak berdaya seperti kemarin. Jika Tao masih bisa memberikan pesan singkat kepada Baekhyun ia tidak perlu sulit-sulit memberitahu Baekhyun dan pulang sendiri selagi ia mampu. Tapi kemarin? Sungguh ia tidak bisa bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Mungkin karena efek habis latihan wushu ditambah dengan ia belum memakan apapun dari tadi pagi. Mungkin saja.

Tapi tunggu.

Jika memang Baekhyun datang karena pesan singkat yang Baekhyun katakan dari Tao –yang hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Lalu siapa yang mengirimkan pesan singkat itu kepada Baekhyun?

Tao memutar otaknya dan tiba-tiba terdiam. Satu nama terlintas dinamanya yang sebetulnya mustahil untuk disebutkan.

Kris?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pffttt... Kau benar-benar idiot, Tao-ya", Baekhyun menahan tawanya kuat-kuat untuk tidak memancing amarah Tao yang mulai ia perlihatkan sebelumnya. Tao mendengus kesal dan tidak ingin tahu menahu soal kejadian kemarin sore di toilet. Mengingat soal itu entah mengapa sangat menggelikan untuk Tao. Tiba-tiba lemas saat didorong Kris dan memelas mohon ampun kepada Kris. Tao merinding jika mengingat semua itu. Hey, bagaimana bisa seorang Tao bisa menjadi orang lemah seperti itu. Dan parahnya ia menerima permintaan Kris yang bodoh itu. Uh , rasanya ingin sekali mengulang waktu kembali.

"Jika kau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja sepuasmu.", kesal Tao meminum air jeruknya dalam satu kali tegukan yang membuat Baekhyun menganga melihatnya.

"Ya!Ya! Ini bukan wine! Untuk apa kau meminumnya dalam sekali tegak eoh?! Idiot!"

Tao mengacak-acak rambutnya asal dan menggebrakan mejanya keras membuat Baekhyun yang sedang meminum dalam damai tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk dan memukul balik meja yang sedang mereka tempati. "Jangan memberikan serangan jantung kepadaku saat aku sedang minum bodoh!", teriak Baekhyun yang membuat orang-orang sekitar memerhatikan meja mereka yang sedari tadi adalah meja yang paling berisik disaat itu. Membuat Baekhyun harus membungkukkan sedikit badannya kesekitar sebagai tanda minta maaf.

"Kau tahu? Akan kubunuh sunbae si tiang pirang karatan sialan itu jika aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya saat ini. Argh sial sial!". Entah mengapa Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain membuat Tao jengkel.

"Ya Baekhyun! Apa kau mendengarkanku eoh?!"

"Aku mendengar caci makianmu itu, Huang Zi Tao", hanya suara bass yang khas membuat Tao meneguk salivanya pelan. Ia benar-benar tahu siapa dibalik pemilik suara ini. Tao pun membalikkan badannya pelan dan BINGO! Kris tepat berada dibelakangnya dengan tatapan tajam karena perkataannya barusan yang membuat Kris sedikit kesal.

"HIYAAA! Sunbaenim! M-m-maafkan aku! Sungguh yang kumaksud bukanlah dirimu! B-b-benarkan Baekhyun-ah?", ucap Tao gugup yang tidak dihiraukan Baekhyun.

"Ah , Tao-ya.. Aku lupa sekarang ada janji dengan Cho seongsaenim. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. S-sampai jumpa!", Baekhyun pun berlari pergi menjauh dari Tao dan Kris berada. Dan disaat yang sama Tao mengumpat dan mencaci maki Baekhyun yang berani meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan si tiang keparat ini. Dan dalam hatinya ia berdoa semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenagkan diantara Kris dan Tao.

"Bis akau ulangi apa yang kau katakan?", tanya Kris datar membuat Tao menelan salivanya gugup. Entah apa yang harus ia jawab.

"Eh .. itu .. Em... ahh ... Ngghh... ", telunjuk Tao mengarah segala arah mencari jalan keluar dan mencari alasan yang pas untuk diberikan kepada si pirang ini.

"Ah iya! Maksudku itu untuk mmm... Jongdae! Ya! Dia si tiang listrik sialan yang aku bilang tadi. Ya benar! Itu Jongdae. Dan—eumm apa lagi"

"Tinggi Jongdae berada dibawahmu kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa kau sebut dia sebagai tiang listrik? Idiot", menyadari kenyataan yang ada Tao meruntuki kebodohan yang telah ia buat yakni tidak berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara. Bodoh.

Kris menghela napasnya pendek dan telapak tangannya seakan meminta sesuatu. Tao yang tidak mengerti maksudnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang membuat Kris berdecak. Ia memegang pucuk kepala Tao dan mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya sendiri yang membuat jarak diantaranya sangat dekat membuat Tao bisa merasakan hembusan napas Kris yang hangat yang entah membuat dadanya berdetak begitu cepat tak karuan.

"Mana baju seragamku?"

"Eh?"

Kris berdecak dan mengacak-acak rambut Tao asal membuat Tao mengumpat tak jelas dan kembali menata rambutnya yang berantakan tersebut.

"Kau sudah mencucinya bukan?"

"Eh?"

Kris pun menyentil keras kening luas Tao yang membuat bekas merah disana. Tao meringis pelan dan mulai mengusap-usap keningnya pelan megurangi rasa sakit disana.

"Huang Zi Tao, kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang sudah bodoh?"

"YA! KRIS SIALAN APA MAKSUDMU?", spontan itulah kalimat yang Tao katakan tepat didepan wajah Kris. Selang beberapa menit ia menyadari apa yang ia katakan kepada senior mengerikannya. Aura hitam mulai terlihat disekitar tubuh Kris dengan mata elang yang menatapnya tajam. Ia menutup mulutnya dan kabur dari hadapan Kris saat itu juga.

"HIYAAA! Sunbaenim maafkan aku! HUAAAAAA"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Senior yang mengerikan. Aigoo", gurau Tao sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia membuka handphonenya sebentar dan mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat dari teman yang tadi meninggalkannya, Baekhyun.

_From : King of Eyeliners_

_Panda-ssi ~ Maaf aku kabur dari masalahmu dan Kris. Tolong jangan membunuhku saat kita bertemu. Annyeong!_

Tao mencaci maki Baekhyun saat itu juga. Ia menghela napasnya panjang dan menyenderkan badannya ketembok putih yang berada dibelakangnya. Menenangkan pikirannya sejenak ditempat favoritnya ini. Ia mengambil napas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Sekilas ia melihat arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3.45 PM. Sebentar lagi sekolah akan segera sepi.

Mendadak ia mengingat permintaan Kris sebelumnya. Seragam sekolah Kris masih berada di rumah Tao dengan masih adanya bekas air kencing Tao –yang mungkin tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana ia bisa kencing diatas Kris. Ia baru ingat bahwa seragam Kris dibawa Baekhyun sampai rumahnya saat Tao pingsan ditempat.

Dan mengingat tingkah laku Kris tadi jujur saja sangat berbeda saat ia berada di toilet dimana Tao pingsan. Aura yang mengerikan yang ia lihat di toilet sama sekali tidak terlihat sama sekali. Kris jauh lebih santai dari hari yang lalu. Entah Tao masih berpikir apakah Kris mempunyai kepribadian ganda? Atau Kris mempunyai dua jiwa yang berbeda? Entahlah tapi itu semua membuat Tao bergidik ngeri.

"Ah benar juga. Aku harus mencuci baju sunbae sialan itu". Tao pun beranjak dari tempat saat ia tiba-tiba terpikirkan oleh seragam Kris dan melakukan pekerjaan selanjutnya yang menggelikan.

Mencuci baju Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Ya Tao-ya.. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu kerumah sunbae tercintamu itu. Sungguh ibuku menyuruhku membeli barang-barang dapur yang seharusnya bukan aku yang membelinya"_, ucap Baekhyun dalam sambungan telepon yang hanya dijawab dengan helaan napas pasrah Tao.

"Tidak apa aku bisa sendiri dan hey dia bukan sunbae tercinta. Menjijikan"

_"Eisshh .. Jangan seperti itu. Kau akan dapat karma dan malah benar-benar mencintai Kris nantinya"_

"Tidak-akan-pernah", jawab Tao dengan penuh penekanan di semua kalimatnya dan segera mematikan sambungannya tanpa basa-basi. Ia tidak mau berdebat lebih jauh bersama Baekhyun karena ia tahu Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling pintar berbicara apalagi soal debat-berdebat. Ia akan selalu kalah dari Baekhyun kalau sedang mengadukan kedua pendapat berbeda.

Hari ini terpaksa Tao harus mengunjungi kediaman senior mengerikannya itu, Kris. Karena Kris lah yang meminta Tao datang ke kediamannya dan membawa bajunya kesana. Alamat dan kode apartemennya begitu mudah Kris berikan kepada Tao yang sempat membuat Tao bingung sendiri. Hanya orang bodohlah yang memberikan kode rumahnya kepada orang asing yang baru ia kenal sekitar 2 hari yang lalu dan Kris lah yang disebut orang bodoh tersebut. Memang pada kenyataannya Kris tidak bisa bertemu dengan Tao karena banyak acara yang harus dia datangi membuat Tao harus mendatangi kediaman Kris. Kris bilang jika ia tidak mengantarkannya ia akan di teror selama 6 bulan yang membuat Tao merinding dan lebih baik menghindari teror tersebut daripada ia menderita selama 6 bulan.

"Cih dasar sok sibuk", umpat Tao lagi.

20 menit menuju apartemen mewah Kris yang sangat elit dan tentu mahal harganya. Tao menganga tak percaya bahwa Kris tinggal ditempat semewah ini. Tidak heran jika ia bisa menguasai apapun toh ia mempunyai banyak uang.

Saat ia menemukan nomor apartemen Kris dan membuka pintunya betapa terkejutnya dia dengan keadaan yang sangat berputar balik dengan keadaan luar apartemen yang rapi. Lihat ruangan ini! Baju berserakan dimana-mana dan kertas-kertas tulisan bertebaran dimana-mana. Tao pun berjalan masuk kedalam dan menyimpan pakaian Kris diatas meja tamu dan menemukan sebuah memo dengan mulut yang masih menganga tak percaya. Memo yang ditujukan untuknya.

_To : Huang Idiot _

_Ingat janjimu saat di toilet? Bisakah kau membereskan semua ini? _

_Jika tidak akan ku teror kau 9 bulan berturut-turut tanpa henti_

_From : Kris_

"A-a-apa-apaan dia?! Dan janji apa yang aku buat dengannya heh?", Tao memutar otaknya mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia janjikan kepada Kris dan langsung saja mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' besar mengerti. Perjanjian bodoh yang Tao setujui karena kondisinya yang benar-benar sangat mengerikan saat itu.

"Membersihkan? Semua ini?", guman Tao dan melihat sekelilingnya. Merasa sudah gila ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi melihat keadaan yang begitu kacau didalam ruangan Kris.

"KRIS SIALAN BRENGSEK KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tao terbaring dilantai apartemen Kris yang dingin. Merentangkan kaki dan tangannya lebar. Wajahnya menempel lantai dan seakan tak mampu berdiri. Tubuhnya seakan sangat berat saat itu. Dua jam sudah ia membereskan semua yang mengacaukan di apartemen mewah Kris ini. Dimulai dari mainan-mainan tersebut ditambah kertas dan buku yang sempat memenuhi ruangan beserta pakaian yang terlempar dimana-mana dan sebagainya. Tak bisa ia sebutkan satu-satu karena memang sangat banyak. Tak menyangka bukan jika seorang Kris menyimpan mainan anak-anak disini? Akan sangat menarik memang jika ini menjadi gosip hangat sekolah. Tapi untuk mencari aman ia lebih baik menutup semua rahasia Kris daripada harus berurusan dengan senior idiot dan mengerikannya itu.

Tao pun berusaha berdiri dari posisi terlentang dilantai apartemen Kris. Merangkak kearah sofa Kris saking lelahnya. Jujur saja awalnya ia berniat untuk pulang lebih cepat namun tidak menyangka keadaan ruangan Kris yang begitu mengerikan membuat ia harus membereskannya serapi mungkin. Toh ini juga sebagai permintaan maafnya kepada Kris karena telah ... ah mungkin tidak perlu disebutkan apa yang Tao lakukan pada Kris di tempo hari yang lalu.

Tao pun terduduk santai di sofa putih Kris , nuansa apartemen Kris yang putih dan bersih memang membuat nyaman apalagi saat apartemennya benar-benar rapi karena hasil jerih payah Tao yang membersihkannya.

Matanya tertuju pada tumpukan majalah dimeja tepat didepannya. Rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi membuat ia membuka satu persatu majalah tersebut. Dan rata-rata dari semua majalah tersebut adalah majalah fashion. Pantas saja Kris terlihat tampak sangat fashionable walaupun dalam keadaan menggunakan seragam sekolah. Tak heran jika ia ternyata menyimpan majalah fashion yang _up to date_ ini.

Saat ia membongkar isi majalah tiba-tiba adalah salah satu majalah yang jatuh tepat di atas kakinya. Majalah yang sangat asing dimata Tao. Bercover seorang model lelaki China yang berparas ... cantik? Entahlah tapi menurut Tao model lelaki ini benar-benar cantik dimata Tao tapi tentu saja Tao tidak tertarik dengan lelaki ini karena ia mengakui dirinya sebagai straight.

Karena rasa ingin tahunya yang tinggi ia pun membuka majalah tersebut satu persatu. Awalnya memang tidak ada yang aneh dari majalah itu sampai ia membuka halaman tengah dari majalah itu. Tao menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tampak model lelaki berparas cantik itu dalam keadaan full naked yang ... itu ... mmm .. Ah Tao tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara detail dan ini sangat menjijikan untuknya!

Dan tiba-tiba terbesit suatu kesimpulan dibenak Tao.

Ini majalah gay bukan? Lalu untuk apa Kris membeli majalah ini?

Apa Kris seorang—

"Jika kau berminat kau bisa memesan majalah itu via online"

"HIYAAAAA!", Tao terjungkal jatuh kelantai saat mengetahui siapa yang berbicara kepadanya tepat ditelinganya. Langsung saja ia melempar majalah itu kewajah Kris yang datang secara tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba eoh?! Menyebalkan!",umpat Tao pelan agar Kris tidak mendengarnya.

"Sedang apa kau membaca majalah gay itu?", tanya Kris to the point membuat pipi Tao memerah sempurna karena malu tertangkap basah sedang membaca majalah nista tersebut dan kesal dengan kedatangan Kris yang selalu saja datang tiba-tiba layaknya hantu.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau ini! Menyimpan majalah menjijikan seperti ini?!"

"Koleksi"

"Heh?"

"Sudah kubilang ini koleksi", ucap Kris datar.

Tao membelalakkan matanya dan langsung mengatakan to the point tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

"Kau gay?! YA! Dasar gi—"

BRUK!

Secara tiba-tiba Kris menindih Tao yang berada dilantai dengan ditahan kedua lututnya yang mengunci tubuh Tao. Menyadari posisinya yang sangat berbahaya ia langsung memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan tindihan Kris. Namun kedua tangannya dinaikkan keatas dan ditahan oleh sebelah tangan Kris yang menguncinya kedua tangan tersebut.

"YA! LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!", teriak Tao yang mulai panik apalagi dengan posisi yang mengerikan itu. Posisi yang amat sangat berbahaya apalagi mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kris adalah seorang yang menyukai lelaki lagi.

"Ssttt ... Jangan terlalu ribut", ucap Kris pelan menyimpan telunjuknya tepat dibibir kucing Tao. "Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya"

"LEPASKAN! ATAU KAU AKAN –MPHHH!", mata Tao terbelalak saat Kris mengunci mulutnya dengan bibirnya langsung. Melumat bibir Tao secara bergantian dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi Tao yang berada didalam itu. Tao yang berusaha mengelak dan mengeluarkan lidah Kris dari mulutnya dengan lidahnya lagi adalah cara yang paling salah. Bukannya berhenti tapi malah Kris tambah menikmatinya sampai napas Tao terengah-engah dan menerima pasrah apa yang Kris lakukan. Saliva mereka berdua mengalir sempurna dikedua sudut bibir Tao.

Saat tautan mulut mereka selesai Tao langsung mendorong Kris sekuat tenaga bagaimanapun caranya. Namun sayang Kris lebih kuat dari Tao yang membuat apa yang Tao lakukan adalah hal yang sia-sia.

"KRIS BRENGSEK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!", teriak Tao tepat didepan wajahnya. Kris menyeringai dan mendekati bibirnya ke telinga Tao dan sedikit menghembuskan napasnya.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui ini", bisik Kris ditelinga Tao.

"Dan kalau sampai kau memberitahu", tangan Kris menjalar kedada Tao dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Kau akan tahu akibatnya". Tao yang mengerti apa maksud Kris langsung mengangguk cepat. Dan menyadari aktifitas tangan Kris didadanya membuat ia memberontak badannya. Dengan secara sengaja Kris melepaskan Tao dari perangkapnya dan megusap bibirnya kasar dengan tangannya.

Tao terduduk dilantai dan masih shock dengan apa yang Kris lakukan. Masih menatap Kris ngeri dan tidak percaya. Selama ini seorang Kris yang dipuja dan digemari banyak wanita adalah ... seorang Gay?

"Sunbaenim , kau mengerikan", guman Tao pelan. Kris tersenyum dan entah membuat Tao agak sedikit gugup melihat Kris tersenyum begitu lepas.

"Bibirmu juga sangat manis, Taozi"

"YA! KRIS BRENGSEK KUBUNUH KAU!", teriak Tao lagi secara spontan

"Apa katamu? Kau mau kucium lagi heh?"

"TIDAK! HYAAA! MAAFKAN AKU!"

.

.

.

**TBC? review first ^^**

**...**

**Message form Kichan ! Please read it ~**

**...**

**Ayoo waddup ! Kichan comeback with the gaje's story lalalala ~**

**Akhirnya bisa nyelesain Chapter 2 dengan selamat dan sentosa setelah gagal dan delete document chapter 2 sebanyak 4 sampe 5 kali /nangis terbahak-bahak\**

**Dan dengan ending chapter 2 yang mempunyai-unsur-nc? HAHAH!**

**Ga nyangka deh FF DAMN! TOILET LOVE ini bakal dapet respon positif dari pada readers tercinta. Cipok atu2 sini mwah~ Padahal ini adalah cerita paling absurd yang saya bikin. Saya aja yang bikin istigfar sampe beneran ngompol ... dikamar mandi sih hehe-_-**

**Oyah sebelumnya aku mau ngasih penjelasan dulu yah ~ **

** Banyak yang Protes tentang Panggilan Baekhyun ke Tao . Itu sengaja pake -ssi. Maksudnya sih so2an sopan gitu sama Tao=-= tapi banyak yang protes yasudah di Chap 2 ini saya mengurangi pemanggilan menggunakan -ssi. **

** Setting tempat yang berubah secara tiba-tiba. Okay , ini saya lupa ngedit pake spasi gitu buat ganti latar tempat jadi pas saya baca ulang emang agak absrud-_- tapi sudah saya edit dan silahkan check jika anda mau^^**

** Alurnya kecepetan ? Okay pas bikin berasa panjang banget gegara pegel ngetik tapi pas dibaca lagi ... kok cepet yah?._. Disini saya mau diperlambat tapi kok ... Ah gatau deh/? Dan mungkin di Chapter 2 ini kalian bakal dapet alur cepet lagi karena ini SKS banget ngerjainnya jadi yah maafkan-_-**

** Banyak yang protes kenapa FF ini TBC pas adegan yang paling mengerikan ... Jawabannya adalah**

**Sengaja =)))) /timbuk pake batu bata\**

**Dan saat dilanjutkan dii Chapter 2 malah tambah geje. Tau ah gelap-_-**

**Dan maaf untuk yang nunggu lama^^;; Sekarang saya lagi masa sulit kls 9 ;_; Tanggal 5 Mei udah UN, jadi mungkin untuk slow update mohon dimaafkan. Bbaek song~ ;;;;; Tapi saya usahain terus deh update sesempit apapun waktunya. **

**Sekali lagi makasih untuk semua review nya ! Bener-bener nyemangatin nulis banget walau udah 4 - 5x gagal nulis dan akhirnya delete document -"**

**And i need review again for this Chapter OwO**

**Dan jika berminat berteman dan berbincang2 hal aneh /? bisa contact saya exofuj0shi . Welcome for all Kpopers esp EXOSTAN ;3**

**Bye All ! And **

**COMING SOON ! HUNHAN FANFICTION - ANGST/HURT/ROMANCE - Last time hear your voice by santaokris. Will be update soon ! **

**thanks to:**

**KT ****in the house,JellyBean Rin,Nasumichan Uharu,Huang Zi Lien,Huang Lee, 91 ,DahsyatNyaff,KyuKi Yanagishita,Couphie,KRISme,KrisTaoTao,devimalik,rnf,ANON KALI, ,Kepipow,junghyema, 2,Zi Yui KTS,chikatikaori,PeachyPanda ,AulChan12,lucia ,Taoyoungie22,SlytherSoul d'Malfoy,L-Uira ,Wu Zi Rae KTS ,vassyaag,taoxxxtao ,baby tao lover's ,baby ziren kts,Dark Shine,Xyln,DKS-ZYX,nikendd.88,Kirei Thelittlethieves,Difauzi fudanshi,lacie-song,peachpetals**

**BIG LOVE FROM KICHAN!**


	3. Chapter 3 : So , who is he?

**DAMN! TOILET LOVE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER / EXO / YAOI / BL / CHANGE RATED UP TO M ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST : **

**KRISTAO / TAORIS ( MAINPAIR ) **

**CHANYEOL **

**BAEKHYUN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : **

**THINK BY UR SELF !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING ! **

**NC 18+ ; TYPO(s) ; GA JELAS ; BAHASA ACAK-ACAKAN ; BOY'S LOVE ; dll**

**.**

**.**

**This fanfic just decided to all person who love and support yaoi so much. **

**Don't read if you hate yaoi.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu lamanya Tao menjadi 'Asisten Rumah Tangga' dari sang empu apartemen tak lain adalah Kris. Apa yang ia lakukannya saat ini layaknya kewajiban seperti ia harus makan atau harus bernapas. Tanpa bernapas dan makan, ia tidak akan bisa hidup. Begitu juga sekarang, melakukan pekerjaan sebagai 'Asisten Rumah Tangga' adalah kewajiban baginya saat ini. Jika dalam sehari ia tidak melakukannya maka ia tidak bisa hidup. Bukan karena ia ingin berlama-lama tinggal di apartemen Kris yang mewah dan penuh dengan makanan gratis yang ia bisa makan secara bebas. Bukan itu alasannya, karena sejujurnya ia lebih baik makan makanan murah yang dibeli oleh kantongnya sendiri daripada harus mengambil dari lemari makanan Kris yang menumpuk didalamnya. Yah , Kris membebaskannya untuk mengambil makanannya secara bebas entah karena alasan apa. Mungkin upah sebagai 'Asisten Rumah Tangga', mungkin?

Pilihannya menjadi 'Asisten Rumah Tangga' selama yang Kris inginkan adalah bukan pilihan terbaik untuk seorang Tao. Namun jika dirinya memilih pilihan lain maka sama dengan ia memilih untuk bunuh diri.

Yah , perjanjian bodoh saat kejadian di toilet tersebut terdengar begitu konyol. Bekerja di rumah Kris selama yang Kris inginkan dan Tao harus mengikuti apa yang Kris perintahkan apapun itu. Mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya, kalau tidak? Ia tidak tahu nasib 2 tahun kedepan kalau saja ia memilih untuk menolak perjanjian tersebut.

Tao memaju-mundurkan alat penghisap debu kedepan dan kebelakang dengan stabil, mencari sudut-sudut kecil yang dipenuhi oleh debu-debu nakal yang selalu menempel dengan enteng di lantai. Setelahnya mengelap semua meja kaca bening Kris yang nyaris tertutupi debu. Mencuci semua alat dapur, membersihkan kamar Kris yang penuh dengan mainannya dan sebagainya.

Yah inilah pekerjaan Tao. Sepulang sekolah ia harus segera kembali ke apartemen megah Kris dan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan santai. Tidak sepenuhnya ia nikmati pekerjaannya sebagai 'Asisten Rumah Tangga' namun ini yang harus ia lakukan. Sepulang sekolah Tao harus segera kembali ke apartemen Kris dan membersihkan semuanya walaupun sang pemiliknya belum kembali. Begitupun saat ia memiliki jadwal club wushu-nya. Terlampau sore memang jika ia harus pergi ke apartemen Kris. Bahkan kegiatan wushu-nya selalu selesai pada waktu malam yang menyebabkan ia pulang larut dan baru sampai rumah sekitar jam 1 pagi. Memang tidak jauh jarak antara tempat tinggal Tao dan Kris. Namun tentu harus kalian bayangkan berapa lama ia membersihkan apartemen Kris. Ditambah dengan sikap-sikap pervert Kris yang mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Pervert? Tentu saja!

Tapi entah mengapa hari demi hari sikap Kris kepada Tao memang sedikit berubah. Berbeda dengan pertama kali ia bertemu dan malah di introgasi dengan Kris dengan kalimat-kalimat tajamnya yang benar-benar menusuk. Yah, mungkin Kris terlalu terbawa emosi. Tapi setelah itu dia malah bersikap santai, datar dan seenaknya kepada Tao. Melakukan hal-hal aneh kepada Tao layaknya sebagai kelinci percobaan.

Dan mengenai kejadian hari pertama di apartemen Kris. Kesan buruk yang sampai sekarang masih begitu lekat di ingatan Tao. Dari ia melihat apartemen Kris, menemukan majalah porno gay Kris sampai ia tahu bahwa Kris itu –yah mungkin tidak perlu dijelaskan— dan saat Kris mencium Tao dengan begitu... Ekhhh entahlah. Ditambah semakin hari sikap Kris kepada Tao semakin aneh. Memeluk Tao secara tiba-tiba baik dari depan maupun dari belakang, menciumi daerah perpotongan leher Tao dengan tiba-tiba dan ...

Tao yang sedang terlarut dalam memorinya spontan mengusap kasar bibirnya dengan tangannya kasar. Seakan berusaha meninggalkan jejak yang tersisa disana. Mematikan air keran yang masih mengalir dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha tenang dan melupakan kejadian tersebut. Ia memegang dadanya bagian kiri, memastikan bahwa detak jantungnya kembali normal seperti biasa. Tao mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi wastafel. Memukul kedua pipinya pelan memastikan untuk menyadarkan dirinya dan menghilangkan rasa panas di pipi.

"Apa ini normal?", guman Tao pelan sembari memutar otaknya. Hey, bagaimana bisa ia berdetak begitu cepat dengan pipi yang begitu panas saat ia mengingat kejadian-kejadian tersebut? Apalagi saat pertama kali Kris yang menciumnya. Apa ia tidak tahu kalau ciuman itu...

"Sedang apa kau berdiri membelakangi wastafel huh? Apa kau berkelahi dengan wastafel?"

Tao tersontak terkejut dan mulai kembali ke dunia alam sadarnya dan mulai mencari sumber suara. Tak lama ia menemukan suara tersebut ia memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Bagaimana ia bisa terkejut dengan suara familiar yang hampir bahkan nyaris tiap hari ia dengar –toh bagaimanapun juga seperempat kehidupan sehari-harinya lebih banyak di apartemen Kris daripada rumahnya sendiri.

Terlihat sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya yang kusut berjalan gontai dan Tao bisa memastikan ia baru bangun dari bunga tidurnya karena masih terlihat jelas mata dari lelaki itu tampak sayu dan bibirnya masih meninggalkan sedikit cairan saliva yang biasanya terjatuh pada saat seseorang sedang tertidur. Dengan tangan kanannya yang membawa boneka kambing putih yang ia pakaikan pakaian yang cukup layak. Yap, tentu saja itu Kris.

Tao melirik jam dinding yang berada tepat didepan pintu ruangan ia tempati dan menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang. Tao berdecak dan mengumpat dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya pria populer seperti dia memiliki kebiasaan bangun yang begitu kacau. Jika seluruh sekolah mengetahui hal ini maka Tao bersumpah akan tertawa 24 jam non-stop karena itu.

"Penampilanmu buruk sekali", ucap Tao dengan nada mengejek yang hanya dijawab dengan senyum sayu Kris yang sepertinya masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Kris yang mendengarnya berjalan gontai dan mendekati Tao yang tidak peduli kepadanya.

BRUGH!

"YAK! Kris sunbaenim bodoh! B-b-badanmu berat! Cepat berdiri!", ujar Tao panik saat menyadari posisi Kris yang sedang menompang badannya ke badan Tao dengan dagunya yang menempel dibahu bidang Tao. Tangan kanan Tao sedikit mendorong untuk memberikan sedikit jarak diantara mereka dan tangan kirinya menahan ke keramik-keramik wastafel untuk menahan beban keduanya. Ia yakin, jika tidak ada wastafel tersebut dirinya akan terjungkal kebelakang karena Kris. Yah, inilah kebiasaan baru Kris saat Tao berada diapartemennya. Melakukan hal yang tidak terduga seperti ini.

"Aku masih mengantuk Taozi", bisik pelan Kris yang masih terdengar jelas di telinga Tao dengan nada yang agak sedikit berat dan menggunakan unsur desahan dibelakangnya. Masih terasa sedikitnya terpaan deru napas Kris yang menyentuh permukaan kulit Tao dan memberikan sengatan-sengatan kecil yang entah apa itu, membuat Tao memejamkan matanya sekejap. Disaat yang sama Kris mencari kesempatan untuk menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus pinggang sempurna Tao yang tampak ramping. Lekukan sempurna yang hanya membuat Kris meneguk salivanya kasar di posisi stuck-nya. Wajahnya yang asalnya menghadap lurus dengan dagu yang menopang di bahu Tao kini perlahan turun dan mendekati wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu Tao dengan gerakan pelan berunsur seduktif. Memberikann kecupan-kecupan ringan saat bibirnya menyentuh permukaan kulit Tao dan memberikan jilatan-jilatan kecil disana. Tao yang mulai resah agak mendorong tubuh Kris untuk segera menjauh, namun sayangnya Kris tidak menghiraukan reaksi Tao.

"S-s-s-sunbaenim, cepat bangun atau—AKHH! YAK!", ucapan Tao terpotong dan napasnya tercekat begitu saja saat menyadari salah satu bagian tubuhnya disentuh oleh tangan kekar Kris yang sudah menjamah bokongnya. Meremas-remasnya keras namun lembut dengan tempo yang sedikit tidak beraturan. Mulutnya yang tadi hanya menciumnya lehernya pelan kini sedikit menjilat dan menghisap pelan.

"Nghhh.. S-s-sunbaenim... akhh!", rintih Tao disela desahannya yang tertahan. Berusaha menahan semua suara yang akan keluar untuk tidak memberikan sinyal hijau kepada Kris. Jika sampai satu suara kembali terdengar ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Ssstt.. Aku sedang mengumpulkan energiku, Taozi", ucap pelan Kris yang masih asyik menjilat leher Tao layaknya lolipop. Tangan kiri Kris yang awalnya meremas dari luar celana sekolah yang Tao pakai kini mencari belahan kedua bongkahan tersebut dari luar celana. Saat ia menemukan lekukan dari belahan tersebut, dengan seduktif ia menekan-nekannya pelan dari luar celana dan menggeseknya jari-jari jenjangnya di antara kedua bongkahan bokong tersebut dengan pelan namun teratur dan tangan kanannya yang mulai masuk kedalam seragam sekolahnya membuat Tao sedikit terkejut dan memberontak.

_Tunggu ! Ini tidak biasanya!_ Ucapnya dalam hati membuat Tao memejamkan matanya cepat menghilangkan sensasi aneh dipantatnya dan dipermukaan perutnya.

"Akhh.. Sunbaenim... H-henti... Nghhh...", desah Tao yang mulai lepas dari penjara mulutnya yang ia tahan sekian lamanya. Tangannya yang tadi sempat menjadi jarak kedua tubuhnya kini meremas baju Kris yang berada didepannya sedangkan tangan satunya meremas permukaan keramik wastafel dengan sia-sia.

"Panggil aku Kris bukan sunbaenim,hm?",bisik Kris pelan menjilat telinga Tao. Tao memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya keras.

_Kumohon hentikan! Aku sudah tidak ku—_

"Yifan bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak segera membukakan pintu—eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao tertunduk malu sembari mengaduk teh dengan asap yang mengebul diatasnya. Ia mengumpat dalam hatinya dengan perlakuan Kris beberapa menit yang lalu membuat ia dan Kris tertangkap basah oleh salah satu sahabat Kris. Chanyeol. Pria idaman temannya Baekhyun.

Ia semakin mencaci-maki Kris yang dengan santai mengobrol dengan Chanyeol seakan kejadian yang lalu bersama Tao tidak pernah terjadi. Rasanya benar-benar ingin melemparkan sendok besi yang ia pegang saat ini ke wajah sunbaenim mesum dan tidak jelas seperti Kris.

Tao mengantarkan kedua cangkir teh tersebut kearah Kris dan Chanyeol berada. Demi tatakrama untuk menjau tamu yang baru datang ia rela tersenyum kearah mereka berdua. Ketika wajahnya mengarah kearah Kris senyuman tersebut terselipkan sebuah makian kasar dari Tao untuk Kris yang hanya dijawab dengan gerakan mata Kris yang malas.

"Oh, jadi ini yang kau sebut sebagai 'Pembantu Rumah Tangga'mu itu?", ucap Chanyeol. Tao yang mendengar hal tersebut segera berdiri sembari memeluk nampan yang tadi sempat dipakai untuk membawakan cangkir dan tersenyum tak ikhlas. Dengan segera ia melarat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. "Bukan 'Pembantu' tapi 'Asisten'. Mengerti?"

Kris berdecak dan menyimpan cangkirnya pelan,"Cih, apa bedanya.", gumannya pelan.

"Itu berbeda, tuan mesum"

"Dasar idiot. Itu sama"

"Kubilang itu berbeda. Nilai bahasamu berapa sih?",ujar Tao dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya dengan nada yang kesal.

"Nilai bahasaku A. Memangnya kau? Mendapatkan nilai C disetiap bahasa yang kau pelajari.", ucap Kris santai sembari menyeruput teh manisnya santai.

Tao terdiam dan mulai emosi, mengeratkan genggamannya pada nampan yang ia peluk. Ingin rasanya melayangkan nampan tersebut di atas kepala besar Kris itu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya sedikit terheran namun tak lama ia terkekeh pelan.

"Hey Hey, hentikan. Wajah kalian tidak pantas untuk berkelahi.",lerai Chanyeol yang hanya menampilkan cengiran konyolnya tersebut. Membuat Kris mendengus dan membuang wajahnya ke sembarang arah.

"Jika kau cemburu, katakan saja Chanyeol-ah. Tidak perlu memamerkan cengiran idiotmu itu", ujar Kris asal yang membuat Tao sedikit terheran. _Cemburu?_

"Tentu saja tidak, Kris sayang. Bukankah kau miliku?", ucap Chanyeol yang beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Mendekatkan tubuhnya disamping Kris dan merangkulnya begitu erat. Tao tertegun sejenak melihat tingkah Kris dan Chanyeol yang begitu sangat ... dekat? Ini bukan dekat sebagai teman biasa. Tapi terselip kata 'spesial' dari Kris untuk Chanyeol dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Emmm... Chanyeol sunbaenim. Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke apartemen Kris?", tanya Tao tenang berusaha menghilangkan rasa gelisahnya melihat Chanyeol dan Kris berdua seperti itu.

"Eh? Duplikat kunci apartemennya masih ditanganku. Maka dari itu aku menggunakannya.", jawab Chanyeol santai sembari merentangkan tangannya dan menyimpan sebelah tangannya di punggung Kris.

Chanyeol mempunyai ... kunci duplikat? Apa maksudnya.

CHU~

Chanyeol mencium pipi Kris yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah datar Kris yang tidak begitu peduli bahkan tidak tertarik dengan reaksi Chanyeol. Tapi secara tidak langsung Kris menerima ciuman yang mendarat di pipinya tersebut bukan?

DEG!

Detak jantung Tao berdetak begitu keras dan perih didalam sana. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi sungguh dadanya begitu sakit. Seakan tersayat silet tajam yang tak segan-segan melukainya. Memang faktanya Kris itu gay tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa Chanyeol salah satu dari 'spesies' Kris? Jika memang iya, jadi selama ini...

Kris dan Chanyeol ...

Lalu , apa yang Tao selama dua minggu ini lakukan? Menjadi perusak suatu hubungan?

Dan yang lebih penting adalah .. selama ini Kris anggap Tao hanya sebagai sebuah... Mainan penghibur?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jika kau cemburu, katakan saja Chanyeol-ah_

_Tentu saja tidak, Kris sayang. Bukankah kau miliku?_

Dua kalimat yang masih terngiang-ngiang jelas dibenak Tao semenjak kejadian yang lalu. Kemesraan Kris dengan Chanyeol memang sudah bisa ditebak. Tak menyangka memang mereka sudah bersama. Tidak heran jika Chanyeol selalu bersama Kris dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tao mengaduk-aduk es jeruknya yang sudah menghangat sekian lamanya. Terdiam memikirkan yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu penting yang hanya membuat dadamu sakit, sampai akhirnya lamunannya buyar karena tepukan pelan dari pria berparas manis pengguna eyeliner, Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Sedang apa seorang panda melamun dengan jeruknya? Dimana bambu-mu?", tanya Baekhyun asal sembari menempati tempat duduk disamping Tao. Tao hanya mendengus dan lebih baik tidak menghiraukan pria cantik disebelahnya ini.

"Kau tampak tidak menyenangkan hari ini. Ada apa? Apa Kris menciummu lagi atau—"

BYUUURRR!

Tao memuncratkan cairan jeruk itu tepat diwajah Baekhyun saat Baekhyun mengucapkan kata 'menciummu lagi'. Sadar apa yang ia lakukan Tao beranjak mencari tissue dan segera membersihkan wajah Baekhyun yang masih mematung, menahan amarahnya yang nantinya bisa menghancurkan isi kantin.

"M—m-maaf", ucap Tao gagap dan menundukan kepalanya lagi. Menahan beban kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yang menahan di meja kantin. Ia mendesah pelan dengan ekspresi wajah seakan ia baru saja dikejar hutang-hutang yang menumpuk.

Sibuk dengan wajah mulusnya, sudut mata Baekhyun menangkap wajah murung Tao yang jarang sekali ditampakan. Caci dan makian Baekhyun yang siap dia lontarkan untuk Tao sementara ia tahan untuk sementara waktu. Ia tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk Tao menerimanya.

"Baekki, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol dan Kris berpacaran?"

"NE?!", teriak Baekhyun keras membuat semua pasang mata meliriknya karena suaranya yang melengking.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka—"

"Tao-ssi, apa kau cemburu? Huahahahahah !"

"Heh?", Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Bukannya menjawab tapi pria cantik yang sempat ia semburkan cairan jeruk itu malah berbalik bertanya kepadanya. Ia sudah berpikir kalau reaksi Baekhyun akan patah hati bahkan menangis saat itu juga mendengar Chanyeol, pujaan hatinya berpacaran dengan Kris. Namun perkiraannya benar-benar meleset. Baekhyun bahkan.. tertawa begitu lepas didepannya yang membuat Tao semakin bingung.

"Yak Tao-ssi ku yang bodoh. Apa kau mulai mencintai sunbaenim-mu itu setelah kau dua minggu bekerja disana dan mendapatkan perlakuan aneh seperti 'itu'?"

"MWO? Mencintainya?! Tentu tidak!", cela Tao dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Ah benarkah? Tapi dari sorot matamu... Kau tampak .. cem-bu-ru", ucap Baekhyun sambil menilik-nilik manik mata Tao berusaha menggoda Tao yang sudah memunculkan rona merah dipipinya.

"A-a-apa hubungannya mencintai seseorang dengan cemburu?! Dasar aneh"

"Cemburu adalah tanda cinta dan sayang. Jika kau cemburu kepada seseorang saat seseorang tersebut bersama orang lain, tandanya kau menyukainya atau bahkan mencintainya, ba-bo"

"Eh.. itu..itu..", Tao bingung menjawab. Cemburu? Apa benar ia cemburu? Apa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama beberapa hari saat melihat Kris dan Chanyeol bersama itu karena ia cemburu? Benarkah begitu?

Baekhyun berdecak dan menepuk pundak temannya itu pelan,"Ckckck, dasar bodoh. Kau tidak tahu sesuatu heh?"

"Apa?"

"Mereka itu—"

"Taozi? Rupanya kau disini.", suara berat dan serak yang khas memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun yang harus dijawab secepat mungkin olehnya. Dan menyadari siapa pemilik suara tersebut Tao membulatkan matanya sempurna dan tampak begitu canggung begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Baekhyun yang awalnya menghadap Tao akhirnya mengikuti arah mata Tao yang membulat sempurna. Dan tak lama Baekhyunpun membulatkan matanya, tak kalah bulat dengan Tao.

"Eh? Sunbaenim? A—a-ada apa?", tanya Baekhyun gugup. Gugup bukan karena ia takut dengan Kris yang tingginya benar-benar melebihi batas normal, namun ia gugup karena melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakang Kris sembari tersenyum manis terarah padanya saat ini membuat jantung-nya seakan mencelos keluar tanpa seizin pemilik.

"Taozi! Aku—"

"Sunbaenim, aku harus ke perpustakaan. Permisi", cela Tao yang segera beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berlari pergi menjauh dari tempat mereka berada. Kris menaikan alisnya bingung dan menatap Baekhyun seolah bertanya ada apa. Baekhyun menggendikkan bahunya tak tahu menahu ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Ya, sepertinya"

.

.

.

.

.

Tao membersihkan beberapa pigura duduk yang berderet rapi diatas meja putih apartemen Kris. Terkadang sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit melihat Kris kecil yang tetap manly sampai sekarang. Kris kecil tampak menggemaskan dan polos. Berbeda dengan sekarang yang ... mesum.

Namun senyuman tipis itu hilang saat ia melihat salah satu foto yang seakan begitu menyayat hatinya. Foto kecil Kris dan.. Chanyeol? Dengan keduanya menggunakan kupluk dan sweater rajutan yang sama membuat mereka semakin serasi. Dari semenjak percakapa Kris dan Chanyeol 3 hari yang lalu, ia menghindari untuk berbicara bahkan menatap Kris baik di sekolah maupun di apartemen Kris sendiri. Entah apa sebabnya. Tao masih bekerja sebagai 'Asisten Rumah Tangga' di apartemen Kris namun tidak ada sedikitpun kalimat cacian yang biasanya Tao lemparkan untuk Kris selama Kris melakukan hal-hal aneh.

Ia menghindar dari Kris agar hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tidak terganggu dengannya. Tao tersenyum miris dan segera menyimpan pigura foto itu kembali pada tempatnya.

Entah mengapa melihat Kris dan Chanyeol yang selalu bersamam membuat dadanya sakit. Ia tahu ia bukan siapa-siapa di keluarga Kris dan sebetulnya ia tidak perlu sakit melihat Kris bersama Chanyeol karena pada kenyataannya mereka memang cocok dan pantas.

Ah, tunggu dulu.

Sakit ?

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan membuang kata-kata terakhir itu dengan cepat. Menepuk-nepuk pipinya keras berusaha tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Apa benar yang tadi Baekhyun katakan? Dirinya sedang .. cemburu? Tapi untuk apa dia cemburu dengan Kris? Dia bukan siapa-siapa Kris dan tidak memiliki hubungan special sedikitpun. Lalu.. Jika memang dirinya sedang cemburu apa artinya ...

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Tao terperajat dari lamunannya. Jika ada yang menekan bel rumah sudah artinya itu adalah tamu rumah Kris. Karena tidak mungkin Kris yang notabene-nya sebagai pemilik rumah menekan bel pintu karena Kris mempunyai kuncinya sendiri. Tao pun segera berlari kecil dan menekan tombol intercom.

"Maaf Kris tidak sedang dirumah jika—"

"Oh? Pembantu Rumah Tangga? Ini aku. Park Chanyeol"

DEG!

Tao terdiam sejenak. Chanyeol? Kenapa dia harus memencet tombol bel? Bukankah dirinya memiliki kunci duplikatnya? Dan harusnya Chanyeol tau kode apartemen rumah jika memang ia kekasih Kris bukan?

"Tao-ssi?", ucap Chanyeol yang menunggu jawaban dari Tao yang sedari tadi tidak bergeming.

Tak lama Tao membukakan pintu apartemen dengan lesu, tidak sudi memang Chanyeol masuk ke apartemen Kris tanpa Kris didalamnya, tapi apa daya. Bukankah Chanyeol kekasih Kris? Tidak mungkin bukan jika Tao mengusir Chanyeol karena Kris tidak ada di rumah? Iya sangat yakin Chanyeol sudah sering kemari saat Kris tidak berada di rumah.

Tapi tunggu. Kalau memang ia sering kemari. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak mengetahui kode apartemen Kris? Ah entahlah.

Terlihat kedua tangan Chanyeol membawa sebuah boneka panda besar yang ukurannya nyaris sama sepertinya dan majalah asing yang Chanyeol pegang. Sepertinya ini hadiah dari Chanyeol untuk Kris? Sebuah boneka panda? Ia tahu Kris pecinta mainan bahkan boneka seperti ini. Tetapi kenapa harus panda? Kenapa tidak yang lain? Entah dada Tao terasa sesak melihat boneka panda tersebut. Tidak apa bukan jika seorang kekasih memberikan hadiah seperti ini? Tapi mengapa rasanya Tao begitu sakit melihatnya?

Tao menyimpan cangkir teh dimeja yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum menandakan tanda terima kasih dan Tao hanya membalasnya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Hmm .. Tak kusangka seorang Kris mengangkatmu sebagai Pem—ah maksudku 'Asisten Rumah tangga' sepertimu.", ujar Chanyeol santai dan mengambil cangkir teh dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bukan mengangkat, tapi ini tanda minta maaf karena aku sempat—", ucapan Tao terpotong sementara. Memalukan memang jika ia mejelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Sempat?", tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Tao menarik napasnya panjang berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya terlebih dahulu.

"Me—me—"

"Menciumnya?"

"BUKAN!", teriak Tao lagi yang membuat Chanyeol kaget seetengah mati. Tidak menyangka jika pria berwajah panda ini berteriak kepadanya tadi. Namun Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa?",tanya Chanyeol lagi yang membuatnya kebingungan.

"Karena.. emmm.. me—me—mengencinginya", suara Tao perlahan mencicit dan menghilang saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya yangn membuat Chanyeol membulat sempuran dibuatnya. Chanyeol berdiri dan memegang pundak Tao cepat.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini—Ahh! Tidak menyangka ternyata kau!", ucap Chanyeol semangat dan begitu antusias dengan apa yang ia katakan dan semakin membuat bingung Tao yang memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa membentak Kris seperti 3 hari yang lalu saat kau memprotes nama 'Asisten' itu. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani melakukan seperti itu kepadanya termasuk aku. Mungkin Kris memang benar-benar luluh karenamu. Ah tak kusangka dia modus menjadikanmu sebagai 'Pembantu Rumah tangga'nya. Dasar licik"

"A—apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti." . Chanyeol melirik Tao yang tampak kebingungan dan tidak mengerti semua maksud Chanyeol kepadanya. Si telinga kurcaci itu hanya nyengir dan mengacak-acak rambut Tao asal.

Chanyeol terkekeh misterius membuat Tao yang bingung smeakin bingung. Apa setiap yang berteman dengan Kris memiliki sifat aneh dan tidak jelas seperti Chanyeol? Sepertinya. Chanyeol yang asalnya menempatkan boneka panda tersebut disampingnya kini ia pindahkan disebelah Tao. Kepalanya kekanan kekiri seakan menyamakan suatu kesamaan di antara panda dan Tao. Tak lama Chanyeol tertawa lepas yang membuat Tao semakin semakin semakin semakin bingung. _Orang ini gila atau apasih? _Ucap Tao dalam hati melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang aneh.

"Tak kusangka ia menyuruhku untuk membeli boneka panda sebesar ini karena hanya mirip? Dasar maniak", guman Chanyeol yang kembali meminum teh-nya dari cangkir mahal milik Kris.

"Tunggu. Kau disuruh Kris untuk membeli boneka ini? Bukan kau yang memberikannya sebagai hadiah?", tanya Tao bingung.

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat dan kembali tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putih rapi-nya itu yang tampak mengerikan untuk Tao. _S-s-senyumnya lebar juga. Mengerikan. _

"Untuk apa aku membelikan barang mengelikan seperti ini? Aku terlalu sering memberikan hadiah untuknya sampai-sampai aku bosan". Tao hanya mengangguk mengerti. Oh, jadi Chanyeol memang sering memberikan hadiah? Mereka benar-benar berpacaran.

"Tapi aku heran mengapa kau menghindari Kris selama 3 hari kebelakangan ini? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yag tidak mengenakan untukmu?",tanya Chanyeol kembali duduk dan merentangkan tangannya bebas ke kana dan kekiri.

DEG!

Tao membuang wajahnya dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sempat memerah malu dan menarik napasnya dalam. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan semua ini kepada Chanyeol? Tidak mungkin bukan jika ia menjelaskan secara detail apa yang membuat dirinya seperti ini? Tidak tidak.

"Asalkan kau tahu, melihat Kris yang begitu nyaman bersamamu selama 2 minggu yang lalu dengan diatap yang sama –walau memang sebetulnya kau tidak 24 jam disini. Dan anehnya kau malah pasrah diperlakukan seperti _you-know-what _membuatku sedikit terheran. Apa kau menyukai Kris?"

"EHHH? T-t-tentu tidak! Mana mungkin aku menyukai pria lain seperti dia! Dia kan—"

"Kau tahu Kris gay?". Tersadar apa yang ia katakan Tao segera menutup mulutnya dan tidak berani melanjutkannya lagi sampai pada akhirnya ia mendesah pelan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia terduduk lesu di sofa putih tersebut dan menutupi wajahnya lemas. Chanyeol hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung.

"Aku mempunyai alasan menghindari Kris",ucap Tao pelan bahkan lebih bisa dikatakan berbisik. Namun Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya dan mengelus punggung Tao. Seakan dia menenangkan panda yang sedang kebingungan ini.

"Aku tahu kalau kau dan Kris itu ..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya resah dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol dan Kris. Saat Kris melihat Chanyeol mengelus Tao yang sedang kebingungan dengan cepat Kris memanggil Chanyeol dan berbicara empat mata, meninggalkan Tao yang masih berada diruangan bernuansa putih ini. Tao mendesah dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hey ini salahnya kenapa ia tidak menyadari Chanyeol mengelus punggungnya tadi. Sudah ia duga ia bisa menjadi faktor perusak hubungan orang. Dengan begini ia bisa hidup tidak tenang. Ahh .. Tuhan bantu aku.

CKLEK!

Terlihat kedua pria bertubuh tinggi keluar dari ruangan Kris. Chanyeol mendesah dan mendorong kepala Kris dengan sedikit keras membuat sang empu mendengus tidak suka. Dan disaat yang sama, manik mata indah Kris bertemu dengan mata Tao. Dengan cepat Tao menghindari tatapannya itu. Tak kuasa melihat keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang berada dimata Kris dan entah tapi rasanya sakit sekali melihat manik mata Kris yang begitu indah itu. Jantungnya berdetak lagi tak ingin berpacu secara normal. Ughh.. Sebetulnya ada apa dengannya?

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Tao dari jauh hanya terkekeh dan tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah ya Kris. Boneka pandanya ku simpan disamping Tao dan majalahnya kusimpan di mejamu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu".

Kris melihat kepergian Chanyeol dengan raut wajah datar dan tak lama ia mulai menatap Tao yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Saat menyadari Kris menangkap tatapannya ia mulai membuang wajahnya cepat tak ingin menatap Kris yang berdiri dengan posisi tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Tampak begitu manly dimata Tao.

"Kau sudah membereskan semuanya?"

"Mmm"

"Apa saja yang Chanyeol lakukan padamu?"

Tao menatap Kris bingung. Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal ini? Bukannya ia tadi sudah melihat kalau Chanyeol hanya mengelus punggungnya tadi? Tao menarik napasnya cepat dan berdiri. Berusaha menatap Kris yang sedari tadi memang sudah menatapnya.

"Untuk apa kau tahu? Kau cemburu karena Chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut denganku bukan denganmu bukan? Lalu saat ini kau ingin marah padaku bukan karena Chanyeol milikmu itu mengelusku?", jawab Tao bertubi-tubi yang membuat Kris terpaku. Bagaimana bisa seorang Tao menjawab dengan nada dingin seperti itu kepada Kris?

"Kau—"

"Sudahlah aku mau ke toilet"

Tao berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi dan saat ia menyentuh ganggang pintu dan mendorongnya agar terbuka, dengan cepat Kris mencegahnya dengan memegang tangan Tao yang berada di ganggang pintu itu dan menariknya agar kembali tertutup.

"Taozi.."

"Lepaskan!"

BRUGH!

Kris membalikkan tubuh Tao yang membelakanginya dengan cepat, membuat mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Jarak mereka pun tak bisa terhitung lagi saking dekatnya. Deru napas dari masing-masing raga terasa begitu hangat untuk masing-masing yang merasakannya. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanan untuk menghindari tatapan Kris yang begitu dalam.

"Taozi.. Kau.."

"Kau dan Chanyeol berpacaran bukan? Lalu kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal-hal aneh dan menyentuh daerah-daerah private kepadaku? Kenapa bukan Chanyeol? Kenapa?", ucap Tao tegas yang masih menyimpan nada kegugupan dan ketakutan. Berusaha menahan napasnya untuk terdengar lebih tegas dan menahan suuaranya yang bergetar. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dan tak lama ia tersenyum tipis melihat Tao yang tampaknya tak sudi melihat Chanyeol dan Kris bersama.

Kris tertawa pelan membuat Tao berdecak kesal, sudut mata Tao melihat senyuman Kris yang terarah padanya membuat detak jantungnya berpacu tidak normal lagi. Oh Tuhan, kenapa di keadaan seperti ini jantungnya harus berdetak tak beraturan? Mengerikan.

Kris menyimpan tangan kirinya disamping kepala Tao dan menopang tubuhnya dengan tangannya tersebut ke pintu yang berada di belakang Tao. Ia memajukan wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Tao lebih jelas lagi. Semakin dekat semakin ia bisa melihat lekukan sempuran wajah Tao yang selalu ia pikirkan tiap malam akhir-akhir ini. Kris terkekeh dan tersenyum begitu tampan dan Tao tidak ingin mengakui hal itu.

"K-k-kenapa tertawa? W-wajahmu terlalu dekat. Mundur sedikit",tanya Tao ragu yang masih mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kris.

"Taozi, kau menyukaiku?", goda Kris dengan meniup leher Tao pelan membuat Tao sedikit melenguh pelan. Tersadar dengan apa yang Kris katakan mata Tao mulai membulat dengan pipi yang sedikit memanas entah apa yang terjadi.

"A-apa?! Menyukaimu? Mustahil! Kau sudah milik Chanyeol untuk apa aku menyukaimu? Bodoh!"

"Kalau pada kenyataannya aku bukan milik Chanyeol, apa kau akan menyukaiku,hm?", tanya Kris lagi yang mulai mengelus pipi kanan Tao pelan. Semakin lama pipi Tao semakin panas karena sentuhan tangan Kris yang menjamah pipinya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha menghilangkan sensasi aneh yang selalu datang jika Kris menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Itu ... Itu .. nghh ...", tak sengaja suatu lenguhan kecil terlepas dari mulut Tao yang tak dijaganya itu pada saat Kris mengelus lembut lehernya dan menciumnya pelan. Mendengar lenguhan tersebut Kris tersenyum simpul dan mulai menangkup wajah Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Mendorong Tao ke pintu untuk menguncinya agar tidak bergerak bebas.

"Kau .. apa yang mau kau lakukan? Dasar sunbae pervert!", panik Tao dengan posisinya yang bisa dibilang cukup bahkan sangat berbahaya. Apalagi dengan predikat Kris sebagai seorang—Gay.

DEG!

Sesuatu perasaan janggal dibawah sana. Mungkin ia... Tidak! Bagaimana bisa ia ingin buang air saat posisinya mengerikan seperti ini? Bagaimana ia bisa kabur dari perangkap Kris? Ah Tuhan kenapa kau memberikan cobaan seberat ini.

"Taozi, jawab pertanyaanku", ucap Kris yang masih menangkup wajah Tao dan menariknya untuk mengadah kearahnya karena ia tahu, walau Tao itu tinggi tapi ia tidak bisa mengalahkan tinggi Kris yang diatas rata-rata.

"S-s-sunbaenim.. A-a-aku mau pipis", ucap polos Tao yang sudah menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya gelisah dibawah sana. Berharap Kris melepaskannya ketika ia mengatakan ini. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menahan keluarnya air seni itu.

Kris memberikan seringai nakalnya, mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai Tao seperti ini.

"Mau kubantu agar bisa buang air dengan lancar huh?", bisik Kris. Bulu kuduk Tao mulai berdiri. Firasat yang tidak mengenakan mengitarinya saat ini. Sebelah tangan Kris turun menjalar mengitari dada dan perut Tao yang pada akhirnya terhenti disebuah tempat paling berbahaya bagi Tao. Tangan Kris membuka resleting celana Tao dan menurunkannya sedikit demi sedikit. Menyentuh tonjolan yang masih tertidur itu dengan lembut dari luar celana dalam bewarna merah Tao. Mengelusnya perlahan dan menggenggamnya dengan tangan besarnya.

"WA! Apa yang mau kau .. AKH! Hnggg! Huwaenggghh.. Hen-hentika—unghh", lenguh Tao yang terlepas begitu saja. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras menahan semua suara yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Makin lama Kris memperbanyak gerakannya dibawah sana, semakin Tao ingin buang air begitu besar dan mengerasnya tonjolan itu sediki demi sedikit.

"Kris—hentikan—AKH!"

"Taozi, kau mengeras dengan cepat. Aku takjub", bisik Kris sembari menjilati telingaTao. Menggulumnya dan memasukkan seluruh telinga Tao kedalam mulutnya. Menggigitnya didalam sana dan terus mengulang kegiatan tersebut selama beberapa kali. Tak kalah dengan mulutnya, tangan Kris masih melakukan kegiatan dibawah sana. Mengelus-elus kepunyaan Tao dengan seduktif membuat tonjolan tersebut sedikit berdiri. Kris tersenyum dan menatap wajah Tao yang masih memejamkan matanya takut dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain agak sedikit jauh hm?", ucap Kris sembari mencengkram kepunyaan Tao yang sudah mengeras. Tao menahan desahannya dan menahan air seni-nya yang sudah diujung tanduk. Kris memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana dalam Tao mengenggam erat dan megocoknya cepat. Hanya lenguhan dan desahan yang Kris dengar dari mulut Tao. Semakin cepat Kris mengocok semakin keras desahan Tao yang dibuatnya. Kris mengelus ujungnya membuat Tao sedikit bergetar dan mengeraskan cengkraman pada baju Kris. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Ahh .. Nghh.. Mmhh", terlihat ekspresi wajah Tao yang sangat menikmati alur permainan yang sedikit 'liar' ini.

_Manis. _Guman Kris pelan.

"Ukhh ... K-k-kris –", lirihnya dengan nada lesu dan lemas. Ia mencengkram baju Kris yang berada didekatnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kris. Kris yang bingung masih melanjutkan aktifitasnya dengan mengocoknya sedikit lebih cepat. Pada saat merasakan pergerakan punya Tao Kris membulatkan matanya, namun ia kembali tersenyum dan dengan spontan mencium pucuk kepala Tao dengan lembut.

"Jika tidak tahan, kau bisa buang air disini"

_Kris, maaf. Aku tidak tahan_

SSRRRRR— SPRUTT!

"Taozi, kau mengompol lagi ditanganku"

Cairan yang berbau asam dicampur dengan cairan putih kental memenuhi tangan Kris saat ini.

"Engghh",lenguhan panjang dari mulut Tao keluar begitu saja. Lututnya tampak bergetar tak bisa berdiri lebih lama lagi. Ini adalah pertama kali untuknya. Saat ia buang air tak menyangka bahwa cairan kental itu keluar bersamaan.

Beda memang rasanya namun entah mengapa saat cairan kental itu keluar ia merasa lega. Sempat tubuh Tao merosot di depan pintu namun dengan cepat tertahan oleh tangan kuat Kris yang membuatnya kembali berdiri. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada Kris. Kris memeluk dan mengelus kepala Tao lembut merasakan kehangatan disana. Namun beberapa saat baju bagian dada Kris terasa basah. Menyadari apa yang terjadi Kris membulatkan matanya bingung.

TES.

"Taozi?", panggil Kris saat mendengar isakan didalam dadanya itu. Kris mengelusnya pelan dan sedikit demi sedikit merosotkan kedua badannya untuk terduduk dilantai. Pelan namun pasti ia melihat wajah Tao yang memerah, matanya sembab dengan wajah yang masih memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kenapa...", lirihnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya denganku. Bukan dengan Chanyeol hah? Chanyeol bilang kau miliknya, lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukan ini semua bersamanya? Apa aku disini hanya sebagai mainanmu saja huh?"

"Bukannya kau kekasihnya Chanyeol ,hah?" ucap Tao dengan suara bergetar sembari menangis. Menundukkan kepalanya agar Kris tidak melihatnya. Kris yang mendengarkan hanya berdecak pelan dan memegang dagu Tao yang tenggelam. Menariknya untuk mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Tao. Manik mata mereka saling beradu untuk melihat satu sama lain. Terlihat wajah sembab Tao yang memerah.

"Kau memang terlahir bodoh Huang Zi Tao", ucap Kris datar dan mengecup bibir Tao sekilas. Menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi Tao. Dan mencium kedua mata Tao bergantian dan sedikitnya menghisap air mata yang tersisa disana. Terasa manis dilidahnya dan bagaikan candu untuk Kris. Ia bisa melihat Tao yang memejamkan matanya dan perlahan terbuka kembali.

"Kau tahu?", Kris mencium jidat Tao.

"Aku dan Chanyeol itu..", dan lagi Kris mencium pipi hidung dan mata Tao secara berurutan.

"Kami berdua sepupu, bodoh".

Kris mencium bibir Tao lembut tanpa ada lumatan sedikitpun. Hanya kelembutan yang Tao rasakan didalam sana. Perlahan mata Tao membulat sempurna. Bukan, bukan karena ia terkejut dengan ciumannya namun terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ada. Jadi?

Selama ini Tao hanya salah paham?

"T-ta-tapi tapi.. Itu"

BLUSH

"Kenapa? Kau malu karena selama ini kau cemburu dengan Chanyeol yang pada kenyataannya adalah sepupuku,hm? Wajahmu memerah"

"T-tidak! Aku tidak-MPHH! Hnggg.. Hhh". Kris melumat mulut Tao yang sedang terbuka membuat akses lidahnya melesat masuk dengan lancar tanpa ada penolakan. Kris mendorong lidah Tao yang berada didalam, memancing dan memberi kode kepada Tao untuk melakukan apa yang Kris lakukan. Mengerti dengan maksud Kris, Tao mendorong lidahnya keluar dan melilitkannya dengan lidah Kris yang masih didalamnya. Hanya suara kecipak saliva yang terdengar ditelinga mereka. Saliva yang tak tertampung mengalir disudut bibir Tao sampai bagian leher. Kris menjilat jejak saliva tersebut dan kembali mencium Tao.

"Kris—ngghh", Tao mulai mendesah saat tangan Kris berada di dalam bajunya. Mencari tonjolan kecil yang menggemaskan untuk Kris mainkan nanti. Saat sudah menemukan sasaran, Kris menggesek-gesekkan tonjolan tersebut dengan jarinya sampai-sampai tonjolan itu mengeras dan sang empunya hanya mendesah kenikmatan.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menikmatinya, heh?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak menikmati—ahhh"

"Kau tahu? Aku—"

Kris membisikkan suatu kalimat yang membuat pipinya panas. Tunggu! Apa ia tidak sedang bermimpi? Lalu kenapa ini tampak begitu nyata? Dari deru napas, suara, dan sentuhannya benar-benar nyata. Tao memejamkan matanya.

"Hentikan kalimat menggelikan itu! KRIS SIALAN!"

.

.

.

.

Tao bersembunyi dibalik selimut Kris yang tebal, menutupi tubuh atasnya yang penuh karena perlakuan Kris. Mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu benar-benar membuat perutnya sakit. Euh , bagaimana seorang straight seperti Tao berciuman dan diperlakukan seperti 'itu' oleh seorang laki-laki lagi? Dan untungnya 'permainan' ini tidak terlalu jauh membuat Tao benapas lega.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan hubungan Chanyeol dan aku?", tanya Kris yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disebelahnya. Menghadap Tao dengan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Tao menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut dan berkata didalamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memperlakukan seperti itu kepadamu?"

"Chanyeol memang bersikap seperti anak idiot. Memanggap semuanya miliknya. Mencium pipiku seenaknya. Kalau sampai aku menolak dia akan dia akan mengadu kepada ibuku dan habislah aku", jawab Kris mengelus kepala Tao di balik selimut. Perlahan Tao keluar dari dalam selimut, masih menyisakan bagian mulutnya untuk tertutupi oleh selimut.

"Tidak adil", lirih Tao pelan.

"Apa?"

"EH?! Tidak tidak aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa sungguh!"

"Kalau kau ingin menciumku aku akan menerimanya sepenuh hati, Taozi", goda Kris sembari menampilkan seringai nakalnya.

"Eugh, tidak akan pernah". Seketika Tao mengingat sesuatu.

"Lalu soal kunci apartemen? Kenap—"

"Saat aku berkunjung ke rumah bibi park alias rumah Chanyeol, aku meninggalkan kunciku disana. Untung saja apartemen ini bersistem password dan kunci jadi untuk sementara aku masuk menggunakan password."

"Dan terakhir. Soal panda itu. Kenapa harus boneka panda? Bukannya kau lebih suka naga daripada panda?"

"Kau tahu 3 hari kau menghindariku,heh? Aku merasa lemas tidak memelukmu dalam sehari. Jika sampai hari ini kau tidak berubah, panda itulah yang akan jadi penggantimu. Karena kantung mata yang kau miliki itu benar-benar mirip"

"Dan mungkin jika aku rindu denganmu, aku bisa memeluk dia dan membayangkan melakukan 'itu' bersamamu dengan panda itu. Jadi aku bisa membayangkan Taozi-ku selalu berada di sebelahku setiap hari. Menatapku saat tidak memakai baju dan sebagainya. Kreatif bukan?"

BUGH! Tao bangkit dari dalam selimutnya dan membanting bantal kearah kepala Kris. Napasnya terengah-engah saat ia terbangun. Kris meneguk salivanya kasar melihat pemandangan diatasnya. Tak sadarkah seorang Huang Zi Tao? Tidak menggunakan sehelai benang di bagian atas tubuhnya? Terlihat bekas-bekas tanda Kris yang masih membekas sempurna di tubuh Tao.

"Taozi, kau menggodaku"

BRUK!

Kris menindih Tao yang berada dibawahnya. Mencium sekilas bibir kissable nya itu.

"Taozi kau membuatku sedikit tegang. HHhh"

Dan berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Tao dan menyebutkan kalimat menggelikan itu.

"KRIS BRENGSEK HENTIKAAAAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm fell in love with cutest panda ever. Listen, You are mine and i'm yours."

**TBC/End? **

**Review to next chapter ~ No Review ? This is Ending of story/?\**

K-k-k-kichan imnida *tepar*

Nyaris 12 jam saya ngetik nih FF-_- astaga saya gatau bahasa yang tepat kalau sedang melakukan this and that X_X Tapi mission compelete okay? ada NC-nya dikit? huahahah ! Doakan saja di chapter selanjutnya sampai a;/..e34nu dan anu/? kalau kuat/?

referensi saya dari manga2 yaoi dan anime yaoi yang saya tonton.. so kalo ada kesamaan mohon maaf-" dan saya juga bingung. Sikap Kris agak labil gitu yah , tiap chapter ganti2. Saya aja sebagai author bingung sendiri-_-

Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas bahasa yang tidak beraturan dan maaf saja kalau tidak hot. Jujur saja saya kurang bisa menjabarkan sebuah NC/?/ Dan maaf untuk slow update karena you-know-what saya lagi mau UN tanggal 5 -_-

Okay , semoga kalian suka dengan FF berunsur NC18+ nih. Salam perNC-an'-')b /?


	4. Chapter 4 : (not) End?

**DAMN! TOILET LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER / YAOI / BL / BOYXBOY / T to M**

**.**

**CAST :**

**KRISTAO / TAORIS**

**(slight) CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL **

**.**

**.**

**GENRE **

**THINK BY UR SELF OK? KKKK ~**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**TYPO(s) ; OOC ; Ga Jelas ; Bahasa Ancur ; Long Story ; NCnya dikit yah ~**

.

.

**Thanks to all reader (yang tentunya banyak sekali dan gabisa disebutin satu2 disini=-=) yang udah baca dan support (dengan membuat review) fanfiction ini^^ Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya.**

***please read messages from kichan after story(?)***

**TAORIS NEVER END FOR ME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm fell in love with cutest panda ever. Listen, You are mine and i'm yours."

.

.

.

.

Tao memposisikan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas bantal favourite-nya. Menghirup aroma khas kasurnya yang sudah tercampur dengan aroma tubuhnya hanya membuat matanya semakin sayu dan terpejam sesaat lagi. Tadi malam ia tidak sempat pulang karena terlalu larut dan sejujurnya memang Tao agak sedikit takut jika pulang larut seperti itu. Beruntungnya besok libur akhir pekan membuatnya dirinya sedikit lebih santai. Maka dari itu ia terpaksa menginap di apartemen Kris.

Terpaksa? Tentu saja!

Beberapa jam yang lalu di malam itu, Kris melakukan hal 'aneh' yang hampir membuat dirinya lupa akan daratan. Untung saja Kris idiot itu tidak 'bermain' terlalu jauh saat Tao sempat tak sengaja menendang 'barang' berharga Kris ketika tubuhnya sedang dijamah oleh pirang mesum itu karena terlalu nikmat.

Terlalu nikmat? Okay, mungkin kali ini ia harus mengakui hal tersebut.

Jika ia tidak menikmatinya mungkin ia sudah menolak dengan kasar perlakuan Kris. Namun nyatanya? Penolakan memang ada namun mendadak menghilang saat Kris menyentuhnya. Tao memutar otaknya untuk bertanya ada apa dengan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima sentuhan Kris begitu mudah? Bukannya ia kesal dengan Kris? Kenapa?

Ditambah dengan kalimat menggelikan yang Kris bisikkan kepadanya yang hanya membuat degup jantung berdetak tidak normal kembali. M-m-maksudnya apa? Kenapa Kris mengatakan hal seperti itu?

Tunggu .. Apa jangan-jangan dirinya mulai menyukai—

Tao mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan menepuk pipinya pelan untuk menyadarkan dirinya.

"Aku seorang straight aku seorang straight. Aku hanyalah seorang siswa kelas satu menengah atas yang normal dan polos yang tadi malam sedikit ternodai oleh kakak kelas sialan berotak mesum itu. Ya aku normal aku—"

KRINGG!KRINGG!

"HUWAA!", Tao terduduk dari posisinya segera mencari sumber suara. Ia sempat sedikit bersyukur saat persegi kotak besi itu berbunyi. Ia mendesah pelan melihat nama yang tertera disana. Baekhyun.

"Yeobeoseyo, Baekhyun ada ap—"

"_HUANG ZI TAO KAU MASIH HIDUP?! AH SYUKUR LAH_" , teriak Baekhyun dari sebrang sana dengan suara yang sedikit melengking dengan nada yang menandakan lega mendengar suara Tao yang menurutnya telah menghilang layaknya 100 tahun. Tao menjauhkan handphone-nya dari telinganya untuk menghindari pecahnya gendang telinga berharganya itu.

"Eishh .. Sejak kapan aku mati, huh?", decak Tao kesal yang mulai membanting tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya.

"_Karena tadi malam kau sama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponku. Kukira kau tewas di rumah Kris sunbaenim_", ujar Baekhyun dengan nada polos membuat Tao sedikit mendengus. Namun tak lama alisnya terangkat sebelah bingung.

"Tunggu. Kau meneleponku? Kapan?"

"_Kau tidak mendengarnya?_", tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Tidak",ucap Tao menggelengkan kepalanya yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun.

"_Kau tidak pernah men-silent handphone-mu bukan? Dan walaupun kau sedang tertidur kau pasti akan terbangun karena suara handphone-mu yang sangat berisik._"

"Tidak, aku tidak mendengarnya. Jam berapa kau meneleponku?", tanya Tao yang mulai terduduk dari tidurnya.

"_Sekitar jam 10. Tapi tidak mungkn kau tidur pada jam seperti itu. Kau itu semacam manusia nokturnal bukan? Yang terbangun dimalam hari dan siangnya di kelas kau tertidur dengan pulas dengan air liur yang mengalir membasahi bukumu._"

"YAK! Kau kira aku kelelawar? Dan sejak kapan aku ber-air liur saat tidur, heh?", kesal Tao yang mulai melihat bantal tidurnya sendiri dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya karena malu melihat bantalnya sendiri dengan jejak-jejak aneh diatasnya. _Sepertinya Baekhyun benar._

"_Kau tidak merasakannya pada saat tidur? Basah disekitar pipimu atau bibirmu? Maka dari itu aku jarang meminjam buku sejarahmu karena kau selalu tertidur dipelajaran itu_", ujar Baekhyun polos dan sepertinya sedikit terkekeh dibalik ucapannya tersebut.

"BAEKHYUN!", teriak Tao keras merasa malu apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi.

"_Ya ya ya, aku bercanda. Tapi ngomong-ngomong tadi malam kau kemana sampai kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?_"

"Tadi malam? Aku tertidur di apartemen si bangsat itu setelah Kri—", ucapan Tao terpotong dan mulai menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sial, ia kelepasan.

"_APA?! BISA KAU ULANG?!_", teriak Baekhyun disebrang sana dengan suara melengkingnya yang khas.

"T-t-t-tidak! Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sungguh!", gagap Tao yang mulai gelisah. Jika Baekhyun mengetahui hal ini, bisa-bisa ia menggodanya disekolah dan megolok-oloknya terus.

"_Kau tidur bersama Kris?!_", ucap Baekhyun to the point dengan nada shock-nya.

"TIDAK! KAMI TIDAK TIDUR BERSAMA! AKU—"

"_SATU RANJANG?!_", teriak Baekhyun lagi yang semakin mengada-ngada pikir Tao.

"YAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH DAN TIDAK AKAN MAU SATU RANJANG DENGAN PRIA MESUM DAN TIDAK JELAS SEPERTI DIA. DAN SEJAK KAPAN OTAKMU BEGITU PERVERT, HAH? BAEKHYUN SADARLAH AKU INI ANAK POLOS", seketika Tao berdeham pelan saat menyebut kata 'Polos'.

Polos? Tao anak polos? Sepertinya tidak setelah kejadian—

"_Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dirumah Kris sampai tertidur disana, heh? Apa Kris melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak bisa pulang? Seperti menciummu mungkin? Atau menyen—_"

"YAK YAK! APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN?!", teriak Tao lagi frustasi mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terputus karena apa yang Baekhyun katakan benar bukan?

"_Lalu apa? Ceritakan padaku_", ucap Baekhyun penasaran membuat Tao mendesah pelan. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan menarik napasnya dalam.

"Semuanya berubah saat negara api menyerang .. Lalu—"

"_Tao? Apa kau berubah jadi avatar setelah itu? Idiot. Cepat ceritakan! Apa aku harus langsung menanyakannya pada Kris sunbaenim?_", ancam Baekhyun santai membuat Tao terlonjak dari duduknya.

"BAIK BAIK! Hentikan ancaman konyolmu itu!"

"_Maka ceritakan__** se-mu-a-nya**_",ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhirnya.

Tao menarik napasnya panjang dan membuangnya cepat. Berusaha membuang malunya jauh-jauh demi sahabat idiotnya ini.

"Baiklah. Jadi Kris—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Tao tak percaya dan yang ditatap hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sembari menyedot minuman kotaknya dan menampilkan rona merah dipipinya karena cerita tersebut. Malam itu saat selesai bercerita Baekhyun tiba-tiba menutup teleponnya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Tao setelah itu dan mengatakan '_Cukup. Aku tidak kuat'_ . Keesokan harinya saat kembali ke sekolah Baekhyun masih tidak bisa berbicara kepada Tao dengan normal karena cerita Tao yang sedikit agak vulgar membuat pikiran Baekhyun tidak jernih saat melihat Tao. Namun Setelah 4 hari menyesuaikan dirinya akhirnya ia bisa berbicara dengan Tao lagi seperti biasa.

"Tao-ssi , apa kau serius dengan ceritamu beberapa malam yang lalu?", tanya Baekhyun membuka perbincangan dengan ragu membuat Tao sedikit tersedak dibuatnya. Dan berdeham keras. Menutup mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan sudut mata yang menatap Baekhyun.

"B-b-b-bagaimana aku tidak serius. Baekhyun idiot", pipi Tao memanas setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan meneguk air liurnya pelan. Mengipas-ngipaskan lehernya seakan ia panas mengingat cerita Tao di malam itu.

"T-tak kusangka Kris sunbaenim seperti itu.", ucap Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang basah akan keringat. Entah keringat apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana perasaanmu dilakukan seperti itu? Nikmatkah? Aku jadi membayangkannya jika itu aku dan Chanyeol sunbaenim"

Tao terbatuk dan mulai memukul-mukul dadanya keras, berusaha menghilangkan air yang menyendat kerongkongannya.

"APA?! T-t-t-tentu tidak ! I-i-i-i-itu mengerikan!", teriak Tao menyangkal pikirannya yang mengucapkan 'Tentu itu nikmat sekali'.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu mulai memerah", goda Baekhyun santai tanpa dosa.

"Sungguh! A-a-aku tidak menikmatinya!", bantah Tao dengan sedikit tegas namun ada nada keraguan didalamnya.

"Ah.. Kalau kau berbohong aku akan menyumpahimu untuk tidur bersama Kris nanti.", senyum Baekhyun yang tampak begitu misterius. Tao membulatkan matanya tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa.

"Atau mungkin menyumpahimu untuk melakukan you-know-what di kamar mandi? Ah ~ Mungkin itu lebih cocok untukmu"

"BAEKHYUN KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Seminggu kemudian ... _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hari ini ada latihan?", tanya Baekhyun sembari berjalan berdampingan dengan Tao yang masih menyedot minuman kotak tersebut dengan sangat antusias. Tao mengangguk cepat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Lalu mau kutemani lagi?", tanya Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya yang lagi-lagi dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Tao yang santai dan masih menyedot minuman kotaknya dengan keras. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah muram ketika isi dari kotak minuman itu habis dan mengeluarkan suara aneh saat ia sedot lagi. Tao mengerucut mulutnya dan segera membuang kotak minuman tersebut kedalam tong sampah.

"Baekhyun-ah, mau menemaniku untuk membeli minuman lagi?", tawar Tao yang hanya dijawab dengan putaran bola mata Baekhyun dan mendesah pelan lalu mengangguk tanda setuju.

Baekhyun menatap punggung lelaki tinggi tersebut yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Sedikit jengkel melihat tinggi Tao yang makin hari makin bertambah. Berbeda dengannya yang sepertinya masih mandet dengan tinggi badannya. Baekhyun menghela napas pelan dan seketika menyadari sesuatu. Entah mengapa, pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa sangat begitu khawatir kepada Tao.

"Tao-ssi, apa kau cukup makan minggu-minggu ini?", tanya Baekhyun.

Tao membalikan badan menghadap Baekhyun dan menaikan sebelah alisnya."Tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Kau tampak sangat kurus.", ujar Baekhyun jujur dan agak ngeri dengan tubuh agak kurus Tao yang dia bayangkan hanya ada tulang dan kulit didalamnya. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Ya Ya , aku ini bukan anak kurang gizi. Idiot", jawab Tao melanjutkan jalannya tidak peduli dengan komentar Baekhyun.

"Lalu di rumah Kris? Kau makan dengan baik disana?",tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau perhatian begini? Kau bukan ibuku", ucap Tao yang masih menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan nada herannya yang khas.

"Bukan begitu... Ahh.. Dasar bodoh", umpat Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau tidak sadar kau ini sangat sibuk dari seminggu lalu. Dari pagi sampai malam kau tampak sangat sibuk. Ditambah dengan persiapan perlombaan wushu-mu itu , jadwal latihanmu makin banyak", ucap Baekhyun jujur dan mengecek arloji yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sekarang saja sudah jam 3 sore dan kau berlatih sampai jam 7 malam. Setelah itu kau langsung menuju rumah Kris tanpa beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Dirumah Kris kau pun tidak diam tapi melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga untuknya dan baru pulang sekitar jam 12 malam bukan? Dan kau melakukannya nyaris –bahkan setiap hari. Kau tidak lelah?", ucap Baekhyun yang panjang lebar menceramahi Tao yang seakan Tao itu anaknya sendiri.

"Ya Baekhyun. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Aku tidak apa-apa", jawab Tao santai dan melanjutkan jalannya lagi. Tidak memedulikan nasihat panjang Baekhyun yang membuang waktunya. Baekhyun hanya mendesah dan mengumpat dalam hatinya. _Kau terlihat pucat. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang dirimu tidak apa-apa? Bodoh. _

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Tao kumohon jangan berbohong kepadaku", melas Baekhyun yang sebetulnya membuat Tao sedikit jengkel. Memang iya ia sempat sedikit terhuyung dan terjatuh saat latihan karena entah bagaimana pandangannya tiba-tiba pudar dan memutar dari pandangannya. Namun ia segera membantah keadaan tersebut untuk terus mengikuti latihan demi hasil terbaiknya untuk kompetisi nanti.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa Baekhyun", jawab Tao dengan sedikit tersenyum untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatir Baekhyun yang entah mengapa sedikit aneh dari biasanya. Tumben sekali seorang Baekhyun tampak begitu khawatir dan perhatian kepada Tao. Biasanya pecinta eyeliner ini sangat hobi untuk membully-nya terutama menggodanya dan menyangkut pautkan dia dengan Kris. Namun saat ini ia melihat Baekhyun yang berbeda. Yang terlihat seperti memiliki aura keibuan yang besar yang sejujurnya tidak cocok dengan wajah Baekhyun yang wajahnya terlihat seperti 'setan pengganggu' untuknya.

"Tapi Tao , kau—"

"Baekhyun-ah. Kenapa kau sedikit aneh hari ini? Kau bukan jelemaan ibuku bukan?", tanya Tao heran yang tampak mulai curiga. Takut-takut orang yang disebelahnya ini bukan Baekhyun melainkan ibunya sendiri. Tao bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan bahwa didalam raga ini adalah ibunya.

"Tentu saja bukan!", jawab Baekhyun kesal dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Namun sesaat ia menghela napas panjang seakan frustasi dengan sikap keras kepala yang Tao miliki saat ini. Sulit memang menasehati teman seperti ini.

Perasaan khawatir mengelilinginya saat Tao melanjutkan latihannya. Baekhyun melirik arlojinya dan sedikit membulatkan matanya sesaat menyadari waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Ia mengumpat dalam hatinya dan berusaha bertelepati dengan pelati h Tao untuk menghentikan latihan secepet mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao sedikit memijit kepalanya pelan. Sedikit pusing dan agak tidak enak badan. Sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah melarangnya untuk pergi ke apartemen Kris namun dirinya tetap keukeuh untuk pergi ke tempat Kris karena ini adalah perjanjiannya dan ia sendiri tidak bisa membantah janji itu dengan seenaknya. Dan sejujurnya soal makan yang sempat Baekhyun bicara tadi hanya manipulasi dari Tao saja. Ia tahu sahabatnya mengkhawatirkannya lagi dan ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, jadi ia sedikit berbohong pada Baekhyun mengenai pola makannya yang sebetulnya agak sedikit kacau akhir-akrhir ini.

Ia berjalan menuju lift terdekat dan berharap bisa sampai di ruangan Kris dengan cepat. Ia ingin segera duduk setelah ini.

**MAAF. LIFT SEDANG RUSAK. GUNAKAN PINTU DARURAT UNTUK SEMENTARA. TERIMA KASIH.**

"Eh?", Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung membaca kertas yang tertempel di lift tersebut. Ia sedikit menganga. Bagaimana bisa apartemen semewah ini lift-nya rusak? Mengecewakan. Dengan berat hati Tao menuju tangga darurat dan sedikit mengadah keatas. Terlihat dimatanya tumpukan tangga yang berputar-putar yang hanya membuat tatapannya semakin pusing. Tak lama ia tersenyum miris saat menyadari dimana lantai apartemen Kris berada. Lantai 12.

"Mungkin ini sedikit latihan fisik untuk staminaku di kompetisi nanti.", ucap Tao sedikit positif thinking dan mulai berlari di tangga dan menginjak anak tangga itu satu persatu. Setelah ia mendapatkan pintu besi bertuliskan angka 12 disana ia segera mendorongnya kuat dan akhirnya sampai tujuan. Napasnya terengah-engah dan tidak stabil. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat lelah. Padahal latihan yang tadi ia lakukan tidak semelelahkan ini.

Ingat dengan apa yang harus ia kerjakan setelah ini, Tao pun berlari menuju pintu apartemen Kris yang tidak jauh dari pintu darurat.

.

.

Tao membuka pintu apartemen Kris dengan santai karena ia memang mempunyai kunci dari Kris. Ia menyimpan mantelnya di gantungan dekat pintu dan membuka sepatunya. Ia menghela napasnya lega namun helaan napas itu hilang saat ia menemukan kaki Kris yang tepat berada didepannya. Tao mengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang Kris menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya dengan wajah datarnya. Sepertinya tidak suka dengan kedatangan Tao yang begitu sangat terlambat.

Terlambat? Ya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 10.

"Kemana saja kau?", tanya Kris dingin dan datar. Masih menatap Tao tajam dan tidak ramah. Tao sedikit resah dan berusaha menghindari tatapan tersebut yang hanya membuat kepalanya semakin sakit dan berputar.

"Latihan", ucap Tao singkat sembari berjalan melalui Kris yang berada didepannya. Kris mendesah dan melihat punggung Tao yang sedikit berbeda baginya. Berbeda? Mungkin.

"Latihan semalam ini? Pelatihmu gila yah?", ucap Kris dingin dan mendekati Tao yang membelakanginya.

"Ini ketiga kalinya kau datang malam seperti ini. Bodoh. Kau tidak ingat pekerjannmu yang harus dilakukan dirumahmu?", ucap Kris lagi.

Tao membalikan badannya dan berbalik menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. "Bisakah kau hilangkan sifat egois demi kepentinganmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak egois. Aku hanya—"

"Sudahlah aku lelah. Aku akan segera membereskan barang-barangmu dan setelah itu langsung pulang",ucap Tao yang tampak ingin mendatarkan nadanya namun tidak. Ia terdengar sangat lesu dan lelah. Tao membalikan badannya dan bergegas melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa.

Kris bisa melihat punggung yang sedikit berbeda tersebut. Dilihat-lihat bentuk badan Tao sedikit berubah. Ia agak sedikit kurus dari biasanya dan dari wajahnya ia tampak lelah dan pucat. Nada suaranya yang biasanya tinggi dengannya sekarang seakan menurun karena kekurangan energi. Dan kantung mata pandanya yang lucu itu sekarang nampak begitu mengerikan dari seminggu lalu. Ia tidak tahu latihan apa yang sedang dilakukan Tao selama seminggu tapi sepertinya latihannya begitu tampak menyiksanya membuat bagian tubuh Tao agak sedikit kurus. Tentu ia tidak setuju dengan mengecilnya tubuh Tao. Jika itu terjadi, apa yang bisa ia nikmati nanti?

Kris mendekati tubuh Tao yang membelakanginya. Merengkuh tubuh yang agak kurus itu dari belakang. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Tao dengan lembut. Terkadang bibirnya mencium ringan pundak Tao yang tertutupi kaos itu.

"Kris sunbaenim. Hentikan", risih Tao yang masih mencuci piring kotor diwastafel itu. Tanpa Tao sadari, mata Kris agak sedikit sayu dan sendu saat menyadari bahwa Tao-nya ini kekurangan berat badannya lagi. Apa ia makan dengan baik seminggu ini? Bagaimana tubuhnya terasa kecil tidak seperti biasanya?

"Kris sunbaenim", ulang Tao dengan nada sedikit kesal. Kris mulai menghirup aroma tubuh Tao yang khasnya itu dengan dalam dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu", lirih Kris yang mencium leher Tao yang membuat sang empu sedikit menggeliat geli.

"Kau menggelikan seperti biasa. Lepaskan. Aku mau bekerja", ucap Tao tak acuh. Melepaskan begitu saja pelukan kerinduan Kris dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Entah bagaimana Kris merasakan rasa aneh kepada Tao. Seminggu yang lalu setelah kejadian 'itu' Kris lebih sering memerhatikan Tao dari biasanya. Ia memang sudah menyadari rasanya sejak lama. Bahkan sejak pertama kali melihat Tao menangis. Tapi sekarang diperasaannya itu terselipkan perasaan aneh yang sangat mengganggunya. Seperti rasa khawatir. Tapi khawatir dengan apa?

Kris memutar otaknya berusaha berpikir apa yang ia khawatirkan dari seorang Huang Zi Tao. Ia memerhatikan gerak-gerik Tao yang sedikit lemah tidak seperti biasanya. Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya dan membulatkan matanya. Dengan spontan ia berlari kearah Tao dan menahannya tubuh Tao yang tumbang dari belakang.

"Taozi!"

PRANGG!

Vas mahal Kris pecah karena tersenggol tangan Tao yang sedang mengelapnya. Namun bukan itu yang sekarang di khawatirkan Kris. Dadanya sesak saat melihat Tao yang tampak tidak berdaya didalam tangannya.

"Taozi , Taozi . Ireona! Yak!", ucap Kris sembari menepuk pipi yang sedikit tirus itu dengan pelan. Berharap si pemilik mata panda ini segera bangun dan menyebutkan namanya.

"Taozi ireona! Jangan membuatku panik!", ucap Kris berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sedikit agak shock dengan keadaan Tao yang tidak berdaya. Kris memeng dahi Tao dan membulatkan matanya sempurna. Membolak balikan tangannya takut-takut suhu tangannya yang salah. Ia menjalar memegang leher Tao untuk mengetes kembali suhu Tao. Suhunya sama dengan daerah dahinya.

Kris panik? Tentu saja!

Ia menggendong Tao ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya di kasur king size-nya itu. Berusaha berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak memiliki persediaan obat di apartemennya. Jika ia membeli terlebih dahulu ia tidak tega meninggalkan Tao sendiri di apartemennya. Bagaimana kalau Tao terbangun dan kabur dari apartemennya dengan keadaan seperti ini lalu pingsan di tengah jalan dan .. Kris menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat menyadarkan khayalan berbahayanya itu.

**KRING!KRING!**

Suara dering handphone terdengar dari saku celana Tao. Kris yang menyadari hal tersebut segera merogoh saku celana Tao. Sulit memang mengambilnya apalagi saat posisi terlentang seperti ini. Kris melihat nama yang tertera disana dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"_Tao-ya. Kau—"_

"Baekhyun, aku butuh bantuanmu", potong Kris cepat yang membuat Baekhyun panik di sebrang sana.

"_A-a-ada apa?! Apa yang terjadi dengan Tao?! Tao dimana sekarang?! Sunbaenim bodoh apa kau memperlakukannya dengan keras?! Apa dia, dia, dia—"_

"Baekhyun tenanglah!", teriak Kris yang hanya membuat dirinya semakin panik dan resah dengan keadaan Tao.

"_Tapi—"_

"Bawakan saja beberapa obat panas atau apa saja. Dan cepat keapartemenku segera. Kau tahu dimana kan? Ku tutup", ucap Kris cepat dan memutuskan sambungannya dengan Baekhyun. Matanya yang menatap layar ponsel Tao sesaat teralihkan memandang Tao yang berbaring lemah. Baru kali ini ia melihat Tao yang lemah terbaring seperti ini.

"Sebetulnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai keadaanmu sepert ini sih? Bodoh"

.

.

.

.

.

Kris sedikit lega saat semua obat sudah ada ditangannya saat ini. Saat kedatangan Baekhyun disini –yang anehnya ia bersama Chanyeol, namun si senyum lebar ini tiba-tiba pergi dan entah kemana.

Si pria berparas cantik dan cerewet itu heboh saat melihat Tao terbaring lemas di kasur ukuran King Size-nya Kris. Saat Kris bisa menenangkan Baekhyun keduanya duduk di sofa putih Kris. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Cih, sunbaenim. Kau ini kenapa sih? Bagaimana bisa masih memberikan Tao pekerjaan seperti ini saat ia benar-benar sibuk? Ditambah lift apartemen ini rusak dan kau membiarkan Tao naik tangga dengan sendirinya? Kau tidak sadar dimana tempat kau tinggal di lantai berapa?", umpat Baekhyun keras yang agak sedikit sinis dan dingin terhadapnya. Kris sedikit terkejut karena anak ini—Baekhyun memprotesnya. Namun Kris mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu? Dia sibuk? Dan liftnya kenapa?", heran Kris. Sejak kapan seorang Tao bisa sibuk?

"Itu.. Apa Tao tidak pernah bercerita kepadamu?", tanya Baekhyun sedikti perlahan dan melupakan masalah lift membuat Kris semakin bingung dan tidak mengerti. Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Tao idiot. Dia tidak mengatakan semua ini?!". Kris semakin kebingungan dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu tidak mengerti.

"Tao. Seminggu lagi ia akan mengikuti kompetisi wushu. Ia sudah berlatih keras untuk itu dari seminggu lalu. Latihannya juga agak berbeda dari biasanya. Sedikit keras dan melelahkan jika kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Kau tahu kan dia itu anak beasiswa di sekolah ini?"

"Beasiswa?", ucap Kris membeo membuat Baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia itu anak pindahan China dan mendapatkan beasiswa kesini. Ditambah keahlian wushu-nya yang cukup membanggakan membuatnya ia sekolah disini", ucap Baekhyun bingung dengan kenyataan bahwa Kris tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal Tao yang selama sebulan lebih ini sudah berada dirumahnya.

"Ia mengikuti perlombaan wushu seperti ini pun untuk menjaga agar beasiswa-nya tidak di cabut. Entah perjanjian apa dibalik beasiswa-nya tapi yang pasti ia harus ikut dan latihan keras"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya dan menunduk, "Tadinya aku kesal denganmu karena membiarkan Tao yang tetap kerja di rumahmu padahal latihan wushu-nya sangat berat", ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Ternyata kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa? Cih , Tao idiot itu ingin sekali yah dibunuh", kesal Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan desisan Kris yang ikut kesal. Baekhyun mendapati handphone-nya yang bergetar dan membaca nama didalamnya. Baekhyun sedikit berdeham salah tingkah.

"Eumm.. Sunbaenim. Aku kerahkan semuanya padamu. Ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang", Baekhyun bergegas berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Jaga Tao untukku. Okay?"

"Dan jika perlu, hentikan pekerjaannya di apartemen ini", ujar Baekhyun sebelum membuka pintu.

"Kau tahu, sebetulnya Tao lelah dengan kegiatan malamnya yang berada di rumahmu. Kau harus menghentikannya"

.

.

.

Kris menatap Tao yang masih tertidur di kasurnya dengan napas yang sangat teratur. Wajahnya tampak tenang dan tentram. Tao benar-benar nyenyak saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga Kris yakin Tao kurang tidur dari seminggu yang lalu gara-gara latihan dan harus datang ke rumahnya sampai larut. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi seakan kacau dengan keadaan Tao seperti ini. Kris masih menatapnya sendu dengan pikirannya yang sangat bercampur tak karuan. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Sesaat kemudian matanya menangkap bungkusan plastik putih yang isinya adalah obat yang tadi Baekhyun berikan. Semuanya masih utuh. Tao harus meminum itu semua demi keadaannya yang sedikit membaik nantinya. Namun dari dua jam yang lalu, Tao tak kunjung bangun dari pingsannya. Apa jangan-jangan ia langsung tertidur? Tapi bagaimana jika ia tidak meminum obatnya? Itu hanya membuat Kris semakin frustasi.

"Idiot. Cepat bangun. Kau butuh obat", ucap Kris pelan yang mulai duduk di samping Tao yang masih tentram tertidur. Tangannya membelai pipi tirus Tao membuatnya dadanya semakin sakit.

"Mungkin Baekhyun benar", lirih Kris. Tangannya segera mengambil obat disamping kasur dan membukanya. Kris berlari kecil menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air lalu kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Ia masih melihat Tao yang tertidur. Namun bagaimana pun ia tetap kekeuh ingin Tao meminum obat saat ini juga. Tak mungkin ia bangunkan Tao di keadaan lemah seperti ini. Dan mungkin hanya ada satu cara untuk memasukkan obatnya tersebut.

Kris meminum obat tersebut tanpa menelannya, mulai terasa pahit dilidahnya saat obat tersebut mulai larut di mulutnya. Ingin segera ia muntahkan namun bukan tempat yang tepat jika ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Kris mendekatkan mulutnya yang berisi air dan obat itu dengan bibir Tao yang ia buka perlahan. Mendorong air tersebut agar masuk dan tertelan oleh Tao. Sulit memang saat ia harus memasukan air tersebut dengan mulutnya, apalagi tidak ada pergerakan dari Tao itu sendiri. Setelah dirasa obatnya mulai masuk ia meminum air bening tersebut dan memberikannya ke mulut Tao lagi dengan cara yang sama. Bagaimanapun setelah meminum obat ia harus banyak minum.

Air-air yang Kris tumpahkan dari mulut ke mulut itu mengalir di sudut bibir Tao yang hanya bisa Kris jilat dengan lembut. Sesaat matanya menangkap sesosok Tao yang tertidur lelap itu dengan tatapan yang sayu. Diciumnya bibir kucing itu dan pucuk kepala Tao dengan lembut.

"Get well soon, my Taozi"

.

.

.

.

"Eungghh..", Tao melenguh pelan saat sinar matahari pagi masuk melalu sela-sela jendela yang tidak tertutupi. Matanya yang terusik dengan sinar mentari terlihat bergerak. Berusaha membuka namun sulit seakan ada beban diatas kelopak matanya itu. Sedikit demi sedikit matanya terbuka, membiasakan pandangannya yang entah sudah berapa jam lamanya tidak terbuka. Tao sedikit ingin merubah posisi tidurnya yang memiring namun entah mengapa gerakannya seakan sempit saat ini. Lehernya seakan tertimpa sesuatu yang bersuhu sama dengannya, bahkan lebih hangat membuat tubuhnya nyaman dengan suhu yang dialirkannya.

Tao sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dengan mata yang masih 40% terpejam. Terlihat penampakan wajah yang tertidur lelap dengan kedua matanya yang masih melekat satu sama lain. Bibirnya yang merah entah karena apa itu terlihat begitu.. emm seksi untuk Tao. Entah sebutan apa yang pantas untuk bibir yang berada didepannya ini yang jelas pemandangan yang masih samar ini membuat pikiran Tao sedikit melayang.

Hembusan nafasnya yang teratur menandakan ia masih berada di dalam mimpinya yang indah. Nafasnya yang hangat menerpa permukaan wajah Tao yang saat ini sedang mengadah kearah si pemilik wajah tersebut. Pandangan Tao yang belum terlalu jelas akhirnya menangkap lekuk wajah dari si pemilik yang ternyata memeluknya sedari tadi saat sebelum Tao menyadari hal ini.

"Kris ..", lirih Tao pelan bahkan sangat pelan, membuat dirinya sendiri tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Tunggu. Kris?

Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya cepat dan segera matanya memfokuskan objek yang memeluknya saat ini. Seketika matanya membulat sempurna bahkan tidak bisa dibilang bulat lagi. Tao ingin berteriak saat itu juga namun ia menahannya demi tidak terbangunnya si mesum tukang tidur ini.

Tao panik tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Apa ia melakukan sesuatu hal? Bagaimana ia bisa tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Kris? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, bagaimana bisa ia bersama Kris?!

Tao berusaha melepaskan pelukan dilehernya itu dengan sangat perlahan, takut-takut si raja mesum ini terbangun dan tiba-tiba menerkamnya begitu saja. Pertama ia membalikkan posisinya dahulu membuat dirinya menghadap Kris dengan jarak yang sangat dekat—bahkan bisa dibilang tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Tubuh mereka bahkan tampak rekat seperti diberi lem yang artinya tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. Tao mengumpat dalam hatinya dengan kesalahannya untuk membalikkan posisinya tersebut. Jarak wajahnya benar-benar tak terhitung lagi. Bisa dibilang beberapa senti lagi bibirnya bisa menempel (lagi) dengan Kris. Tao segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Pipinya panas dan jantungnya berpacu tidak normal saat ia sadar wajahnya benar-benar dekat. Ia bisa melihat wajah Kris yang begitu sempurna dan tampan tersebut dengan jarak yang benar-benar tak terduga. Dan dengan segera ia membuang kata-kata tampan dan sempurna itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba badannya bergetar dan menegang. Memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan posisi yang sangat berbahaya. Jangan-jangan...

_Tunggu! Apa yang tadi malam si mesum lakukan? Apa ia melakukannya saat aku tertidur? Tidak! _Risih Tao dalam hatinya membuat dirinya makin panik dan ingin segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Kris.

"Hey mesum, l-l-lepaskan bod—HUWAA", teriak Tao sedikit keras karena tarikan tangan Kris tiba-tiba, membuatnya ia lebih dekat lagi dan bahkan sudah masuk kedalam pelukan Kris yang hangat. Tao memukul-mukul dada Kris keras berusaha membangunkan si mesum tersebut. Ia memberontak didalam pelukan tersebut dengan susah payah.

"Yak! Jangan berpura-pura tidur, bodoh! Berikan jarak diantara—",

Chu~

Entah bagaimana bibirnya bisa mendarat di bibir Kris. Tao membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia tidak merasakan pergerakan Kris menarik atau bahkan mendaratkan bibirnya dengan sengaja di bibirnya. Lalu siapa yang menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kris?

Apa karena Tao memberontak terlalu heboh jadinya—

"Tak kusangka aku bisa mendapatkan morning kiss sepagi ini dari seseorang yang tertidur bersamaku tadi malam", ucap Kris yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan memamerkan seringai nakalnya membuat Tao menampilkan semburat merah dipipinya malu. Dengan kesempatan yang ada, Tao melepaskan pelukan Kris yang sedikit kendor tersebut dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Kris yang sudah sedikit terbangun mendengus pelan dan berguman kalimat yang hanya membuatnya sakit.

.

.

.

.

"Mau pulang?", tanya Kris dengan posisi tubuh menyadar ke ambang pintu yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kepala cepat Tao. Mulutnya kaku tak bisa berbicara sepatah kata apapun. Masih canggung karena kejadian yang di akibatkan oleh kecerobohannya itu.

"Mau ku antar?", tawar Kris yang lagi-lagi hanya dijawab dengan gelengan cepat Tao dan memalingkan wajahnya cepat.

"Kau makan dengan baik minggu-minggu ini?", tanya Kris lagi membuat Tao sedikit risih. Kenapa si pirang mesum ini menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting ketika keadaan seperti ini? Itu hanya membuatnya semakin salah tingkah. Apalagi kejadian tadi pagi yang benar-benar memalukan.

"Malam ini ada latihan?"

"Ya?", heran Tao yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Kris. Diputarnya otaknya tersebut dan baru menyadari apa yang Tao maksud. Tunggu, bagaimana ia tahu?

"Kutanya padamu, malam ini ada latihan?"

Tao terdiam tak menjawab.

"Taozi"

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau ada jadwal latihan padat, hah?", kesal Kris yang sedikit meninggikan nadanya.

"Kau tidak tahu keadaanmu tadi malam? Kau hanya membuatku jantungku berhenti. Cih", dengus Kris yang memijat kepalanya yang sebetulnya tidak pening.

"Hah?", bingung Tao yang hanya bisa menampilkan wajah orang idiotnya.

"Tadi malam aku kenapa?", tanya Tao polos dengan tatapan anak kecilnya yang tak sadar ia keluarkan membuat Kris sedikit memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Tao sesaat dan mendesah keras. Ia mendekat pada Tao dan menarik dagunya untuk mendekatkan wajah Tao yang manis ke wajahnya yang sempurna itu.

"Kau pingsan bodoh", ucap Kris datar sembari menatap tajam si adik kelas yang menurutnya bodoh ini.

"Ping—HAH?!", kaget Tao tak percaya. Dirinya pingsan? Seorang Zi Tao pingsan di tempat mengerikan seperti ini?

"B-b-b-bagaimana bisa—Mmph!", Kris segera mengunci mulut yang terus membeo tersebut dengan bibirnya lagi. Melumatnya sedikit membuat kedua bibir Tao sedikit basah. Dan akhirnya menjilat bibir kucing dengan pelan.

"Nggh! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!", teriak Tao sembari mengusap kasar bibirnya kasar berusaha menghapus jejak Kris yang menempel di bibirnya. Kris yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menghela napasnya pelan dan membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Tao disana.

"Hey Idiot! Mau kemana kau?!", teriak Tao yang kali ini benar-benar tak sopan. Menyadari hal tersebut Tao menutup mulutnya dan mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Huang Zi Tao", panggil Kris singkat yang membuat Tao sedikit berdetak lebih keras. Bukan, ini bukan karena ia merasa takut karena Kris akan marah atau yang lainnya. Tapi karena Kris memanggil nama lengkapnya dengan nada yang hanya membuat pipinya memanas. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha menghilangkan detakan yang tak beraturan tersebut.

"A-a-apa?!", teriak Tao yang gugup dan tidak tahu harus bertingkah apa. Sudut matanya mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat Kris dan membuatnya sedikit terheran dan agak takut sekarang. Tatapan datar dingin yang Kris lemparkan kepadanya membuat firasat aneh berputar di pikirannya.

"Mulai nanti malam", suara serak Kris mulai terdengar membuat Tao agak penasaran sekaligus tidak ingin mendengar apa yang Kris katakan. Takut-takut yang ia katakan adalah sebuah berita yang hanya membuat hatinya terluka atau bahkan hancur.

"Kau tidak perlu datang ke apartemenku lagi"

DEG!

.

.

.

Tao terdiam tak bergeming sedikitpun. Bibirnya kaku untuk mengatakan sesuatu hal dari mulutnya. Padahal banyak pertanyaan yang harus ia lontarkan untuk Kris saat ini. Dan karena saking banyaknya pertanyaan tersebut membuat suaranya seakan tersendat oleh benda seperti biji salah atau sejenisnya.

Jadi ini akhir dari perjanjian Kris itu?

"Kau mendengarku tidak?!"

"Kenapa..", lirih Tao pelan bahkan sangat pelan. Namun telinga tajam Kris masih mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kris yang awalnya menatap Tao yang sedang menunduk itu segera membuang kepalanya dan menatap arah lain selain Tao.

"Kau senang bukan?", ujar Kris dingin.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Terlepas dari perjanjian bodoh ini dan tidak pernah menginjak apartemen ini lagi bukan?", ujar Kris lagi yang semakin lama nadanya semakin tidak bersahabat dan dingin. Nada ini sama seperti Kris berada di toilet di hari itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana kau—"

"Kau lelah kan berada di apartemen ini? Aku hanya mengganggumu bukan? Mengganggu keseharianmu dan latihanmu. Pergilah", ucap Kris dingin. Tao yang mendengarnya dengan seksama hanya terdiam tak menggerakkan sedikitpun ototnya. Hanya otot jantungnya saja yang berkerja dan ia hanya bisa merasakan dadanya begitu sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Kubilang pergi. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi!"

DEG!

Tao mengambil ranselnya cepat dan segera keluar dari apartemen Kris. Melewati Kris yang berdiri depannya. Kristal kecil mendadak turun dari pelupuk matanya dengan lancar. Semakin lama kristal-kristal kecil itu semakin banyak dan menghasilkan air yang mengalir di pipinya.

Ia bisa menarik kesimpulan.

Bahwa Kris membuangnya.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama Kris mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi dan mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan rasa penyesalan terpendam didalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao! Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?! Sudah kesepuluh kalinya kau melakukan kesalahan!", teriak lelaki berpostur besar dengan tampang sangar yang sudah beberapa kali menegur bahkan membentak Tao yang selalu salah dalam melakukan gerakan-gerakan wushunya.

"Maafkan aku", tunduk Tao sedikit. Sang pelatih hanya mendesah pelan dan menepuk pundak Tao pelan. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tapi kumohon lupakan masalahmu terlebih dahulu. Pertandingan 3 hari lagi".

"Kuberi waktu 15 menit untuk beristirahat dan gunakan waktu singkat itu untuk melupakan masalahmu", jawab pelatih dengan nada tegas sembari meninggalkan Tao yang terduduk lemas.

"Tao-ssi, kau tidak apa-apa?", suara familiar yang Tao dengar itu tampak sangat khawatir. Tao hanya tersenyum lesu dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun, si suara yang memanggilnya itu tampak merasa tak enak dan sedikit ada penyesalan disana. _Mungkinkah karena aku berkata seperti itu kepadanya membuat orang itu memutuskan perjanjian tersebut? Konyol._

"Tao-ssi ..", Baekhyun yang tampak khawatir itu menggerakkan tangannya ke pundak Tao dan dengan cepat di tangkis oleh Tao itu sendiri membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap dengan perbuatan Tao.

"Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa", desis Tao dingin dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya itu akan menghilangkan rasa penyesalannya namun tentu saja itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil.

"Tao, maaf—"

"Whoah, Baekhyun? Ah takku sangka kau ada disini", suara berat memotong ucapan Baekhyun membuat sedikit mendengus namun dengusan itu ia buang-buang saat tahu siapa yang memanggil.

"C-c-c-c-chanyeol sunbaenim?!", teriak Baekhyun yang tidak terdengar. Tao yang menyadari hal tersebut mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat sumber suara yang datang mendekati mereka. Sedikit terkejut namun sedikit kecewa saat melihatnya. Terkejut saat Chanyeol yang datang dan kecewa kenapa Chanyeol tidak datang bersama Kris.

Kris? Apa karena Kris dirinya benar-benar tidak ada semangat sedikitpun? Tapi kenapa?

"Sunbaenim, ada apa kemari?",tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit ragu-ragu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dengan penuh arti tersirat membuat Baekhyun agak sedikit memalingkan wajahnya sedikit menghindari wajah merahnya. Tao yang melihat hal tersebut mendengus. Ia tidak ingin melihat hal seperti kecuali jika Kris yang melakukannya.

Dan kenapa ia menginginkan Kris yang melakukannya? Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya yang sedikit melenceng akhir-akhir ini semenjak ia sudah tidak pernah ke apartemen Kris.

"Ya, ya. Tadinya aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Namun sayangnya orang yang di tuju sudah ada didepan mata", ucap Chanyeol santai dan merogoh isi tasnya yang sedikit besar itu. Mengeluarkan kotak kecil dan diberikannya kepada Tao yang sedari tadi sedikit agak penasaran.

"Untukmu"

"Aku? Kau tidak salah? Bukan buat Baek—ugh", ucapan Tao terhenti dengan pukulan siku yang di terima Tao dari Baekhyun yang mendarat pas di perut rampingnya membuat Tao meringis kecil menahan sakit. Ia melotot kearah Baekhyun namun sesaat pelototan matanya itu kendor saat mata Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu. Seakan berkata 'Kubunuh kau sekarang juga'.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan entah mengapa bisa mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dengan santai. Padahal Tao sendiri tidak pernah bisa menyentuh rambut Baekhyun yang selalu tertata rapi itu. Tao pikir alasan orang-orang tidak boleh memegang rambutnya karena Baekhyun mengenakan wig. Namun pada kenyataannya itu rambut aslinya yang dijaga baik olehnya.

"Ini dari Kris", ucap Chanyeol yang masih menampilkan senyum tipisnya ke Tao. Tao tertegun sejenak seakan mendengar suatu keajaiban.

"Ya?", Tao ingin Chanyeol mengatakannya lagi takut-takut ada yang salah di telinganya.

"Ini dari Kris.", ulang Chanyeol lagi yang masih dijawab dengan nada ketidakpercayaan Tao. Namun sesaat kemudian Tao mendengus pelan dan menampilkan wajah tidak suka.

Kenapa tidak datang saja sendiri? Malah dititipkan ke orang lain. Orang macam apa kau?

"Dia tidak datang karena keluarganya bermasalah lagi.", ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan hanya dijawab oleh terbukanya mulut Tao yang sedikti luas itu, seakan-akan ia berkata 'bagaimana kau tahu?'  
>Tao segera mengambil kotak biru tersebut dengan ragu. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap Chanyeol ragu hanya dijawab dengan senyuman penuh arti dari Chanyeol sendiri. Seakan mereka sedang bertelepati dan berbicara satu sama lain lewat pikiran.<p>

Saat kotak tersebut di buka, sebuah gelang sederhana terdapat disana dan sepucuk surat kecil pun terselip di antara gelang tersebut. Gelang titanium putih dikelilingi gantungan berlambangkan 'Infinity'. Entah apa maksudnya namun ini membuat lekungan bibirnya sedikit terangkat.  
>Tao pun segera membuka kertas kecil yang terselip disana. Kalimat sederhana yang membuat Tao tertegun dan rasanya ingin menangis. Ia mengusap kasar matanya berusaha menghindari bendungan air di pelupuknya.<p>

_To : Panda Bodoh  
>Lakukan yang tebaik dan jangan mengecewakanku.<em>_  
>Miss You, Taozi.<br>- Kris -_

.

.

.

.  
>"Tao, kau siap?", ucap Baekhyun yang menepuk pundak Tao pelan. Tao mengangguk dengan senyuman yang tampak sedikit cerah. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum begitu saat 3 hari yang lalu ia mendapatkan sebuah gelang dan sepucuk surat dari Kris yang di titipkan kepada Chanyeol.<br>Senyumannya memang tidak sepenuhnya menandakan bahwa dirinya bahagia. Tersimpam sedikit rasa kecewa saat mengetahui Chanyeol -yang entah bagaimana ia selalu berada di dekat Baekhyun setiap saat, tidak datang bersama Kris. Entah apa yang sunbaenim mesum itu rencanakan itu hanya membuat Tao sedikit resah.

"Hey sudahlah, lupakan dulu untuk beberapa menit kedepan memgenai Kris kesayanganmu itu.", ucap Chanyeol santai yang di jawab dengan tatapan tajam Tao.

"Dia bukan kesayanganku. Sial", dengus Tao pelan.

"Kalau begitu lupakan kekasihmu itu untuk saa-"

**JTAK!**

Tao menjitak kepala Chanyeol keras membuat si empunya merintih kesakitan. Baekhyun hanya sedikit terkekeh dengan wajah yang tampaknya tidak ikhlas. Tao yang sedikit melihat penampakan itu hanya menaikkan sedikt alisnya.

"Untuk peserta nomor 106 Huang Zi Tao. Harap bersiap-siap", teriak salah satu panitia yang tampaknya sedang terburu-buru. Tao yang mendengar hanya mendesah pelan. Ia gugup. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengikuti kejuaran seperti ini. Tapi rasa gugupnya itu selalu menghampirinya sebelum ia masuk ke arena.

"Kris pasti senang kalau melihatmu", ucap Chanyeol yang tatapannya masih melihat kearah arena wushu itu. Tao mengikuti pandangan Chanyeol dan menutup matanya sejenak. Sesaat ia mengeluarkan gelang titanium putih itu dari saku bajunya dan memerhatikannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Lakukan yang tebaik, Huang Zi Tao", guman Tao pelan dan mencium gelang tersebut dengan lembut.  
>Tao masuk kedalam arena dengan tongkat wushu-nya yang sudah ia pegang. Gerakannya mulai terlihat saat mendengar aba-aba. Pikirannya fokus pada satu tujuan. Ya, hanya satu.<p>

Untuk tidak mengecewakan Kris.

.

.

SKIP MOMENT

.

.

.

Tao berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan barang setelah ia mendapatkan medali emas dari perjuangannya tadi. Cukup membanggakan baginya karena sudah sekian lama ia tidak megikuti kejuaraan seperti ini lagi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol –yang sejujurnya masih ia bingungkan kenapa si pria tinggi itu selalu bersama Baekhyun itu—sudah kembali 'pulang'. Entah pulang yang dimaksud dari mereka adalah bukan pulang ke rumah tapi pulang ke tempat lain selain rumah. Entahlah Tao tidak memikirkan itu.

Ia membuka tas olahraga yang besar itu dan mengeluarkan handphonenya yang sudah banyak notifikasi dari beberapa akun sosial dan aplikasi chatnya. Ia membuka satu persatu dan membalasnya dengan sangat sabar. Ia tahu kalau berita mengenai ia menang dalam pertandingan ini tak lain dari Baekhyun si mulut ember itu.

Setelah sudah semuanya terbalas Tao sedikit menghela napasnya pelan.

"Tidak ada", lirihnya pedih. Tao menunggu seorang lagi untuk mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Namun nyatanya orang yang dimaksud tidak ada di salah satu pesan singkatnya itu.

"Dasar konyol. Kau dapat dari mana pendapat kalau aku lelah bersamamu heh?", guman Tao tidak jelas dan beranjak memasukkan handphonenya kembali ke tas. Namun sebelum melepaskan dari genggamannya benda berbentuk kotak tipis itu bergetar dan berbunyi di tangannya. Tao segera melihat pada layar dan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Satu pesan? Ya, satu pesan berharga.

Tao segera membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa dan membacanya.

_Pertandingan yang menarik. Kau hebat. _

_From : Kris_

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap matanya kasar dengan lengannya. Dan segera berlari ke luar ruangan. Berlari-lari dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kursi penonton. Namun nihil hasilnya karena ia sama sekali tidak melihat dimana orang yang dimaksud.

"Idiot dimana kau?!", teriak Tao menyenderkan badannya. Mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kris—" , lirihnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku disni?", gerutunya tak jelas dengan tangan yang memegang kunci apartemen duplikat. Merasa seperti orang bodoh yang harus memaksakan semua keinginannya walau mustahil. Jika kalian tahu dirinya berada dimana, mungkin itu akan sangat memalukan bagi Tao. Apalagi sekarang dirinya berada tepat di depan pintu apartemen yang mau tidak mau ia harus akui kalau dirinya sedikit merindukannya. Sedikt? Yah mungkin.

Tao menghela napasnya panjang. Keputusan yang sulit. Ia melihat gelang titanium yang ia pakai saat ini. Ia mendengus pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku ini kenapa?", gumannya kesal.

Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak berniat menuju apartemen Kris. Namun entah dorongan dari mana dan entah iblis jenis apa yang menggodanya akhirnya ia bisa sampai didepan pintu apartemen si mesum itu.

"Haruskah masuk? Ah tidak tidak perlu. Lalu .. untuk apa aku kemari?", tanya kepada diri sendiri dan sejenak ia membeku. Betul juga. Untuk apa ia kemari?

Tidak, ia sudah tahu alasannya kenapa ia disini.

Sudah jelas untuk –

Tao memasukkan kunci tersebut dan memutarnya. Membuka pintu tersebut dengan sangat pelan. Takut-takut si empu rumah 'menyerangnya' entah dari arah mana.

_Kosong?_

"Berantakan", gumannya pelan dan berjalan masuk kedalam lebih jauh. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan sedikit tersenyum. Sudah lama memang tidak melihat apartemen bernuansa putih ini. Memang sedikit berbeda karena tempat ini jauh lebih berantakan daripada saat Tao masih sering berkunjung atau lebih tepatnya masih menjadi asisten rumah tangganya si mesum itu.

Andaikan ia masih menjadi 'Asisten Rumah Tangga', mungkin apartemen ini masih rapi.

Dan ia masih bisa bertemu dengan si mesum.

Tao menghela napasnya. Mungkin bukan saatnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Kris lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap wajahnya sekilas.

"Yah mungkin bukan—"

**GEP!**

Leher Tao seakan dibungkus oleh sesuatu yang hangat yang bersuhu sama dengannya. Sedikit terkejut namun ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Aroma tangannya yang khas membuat mata Tao sedikit sendu. Garis-garis tangannya yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat membuat Tao ingin menyentuhnya juga.

"Mencariku?"

"Kris", lirih Tao pelan.

Hangat. Itulah yang Tao rasakan saat tangan Kris melingkari lehernya. Kehangatan yang sempat hilang semenjak seminggu yang lalu ini akhirnya bisa Tao rasakan lagi. Rasanya seakan berabad-abad tidak mencium aroma khasnya yang begitu memabukkan bagi Tao.

Namun perasaan dengan akalnya tidak mendukung satu sama lain. Keduanya saling beradu pendapat. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Kris dan ingin memeluknya lebih lama sedangkan akal anehnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menolak pelukan Kris tersebut.

Saat keduanya masih saling beradu untuk menguasai tubuh Tao, sang empu hanya membeku tak berkutik.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

.

.

**PLAK!**

.

.

Tao menampar Kris dengan tiba-tiba. Entah bagaimana ia bisa melepaskan pelukan Kris itu. Namun ia sadar bahwa akalnya sudah menang dari perasaannya. Namun sungguh bukan ini yang Tao inginkan.

"Taozi.."

**PLAK!**

Tamparan keras mendarat kembali ke pipi Kris dengan mulusnya. Tangan Tao bergetar hebat tak tahu apa yang sebetulnya ia lakukan tadi. Perlahan tangannya turun seolah tak bertenaga. Tatapan Tao kosong dengan pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana. Tubuhnya terjatuh dan terduduk di lantai dingin dengan badan yang masih bergetar sangat hebat.

"Taozi.."

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM MEMANGGIL NAMA ITU, HAH?", teriak Tao keras dengan suara bergetar. Ia ingin menangis. Benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Kris terdiam dengan pipi yang memerah dan jelas sekali bekas tamparan Tao yang membentuk tapakan telapak tangan Tao. Kris menatap datar Tao yang terduduk dibawah. Ia tahu bahwa lelaki yang terduduk ini benar-benar tertekan setelah ia membuangnya dan tiba-tiba datang seakan memungut kembali sampah bekas.

Kris berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Tao yang terduduk. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Tao yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Namun bukan takdirnya untuk menyentuh helaian rambut tersebut, Tao dengan cepat menepis tangan Kris yang masih diudara sebelum mengenai rambut-rambut halus Tao.

"Kau membuangku kan? Untuk apa kau menyentuhku?", isak Tao yang terdengar perih di telinga Kris.

"Taozi.."

"Untuk apa kau memelukku seperti itu setelah membuangku dan menganggapku bagaikan hama?"

"Taozi.."

"Untuk apa semua itu kau lakukan?! Sebetulnya kau ini mempermainkanku atau apa?! Aku—"

"TAOZI CUKUP HENTIKAN", ucap Kris tegas dengan suara yang meninggi membuat Tao sedikit membungkam mulutnya untuk sementara dan menangis sejadi-jadinya didepan Kris.

Kris menghela napasnya panjang dan menatap Tao. Ditarik tangan Tao yang sedang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena tangisan. Menatap gelang putih itu dengan penuh arti.

"Jika kau berpikir seperti itu, untuk apa aku memberikanmu benda ini?", ucap Kris. Tao terpaku sejenak dan sama-sama memerhatikan gelang yang ia pakai saat ini. Otaknya berputar kembali setelah terhenti sejenak karena pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

"Kau memang terlahir bodoh, Taozi", Kris mengacak-acak rambut Tao dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit terangkat. Tao terpukau saat melihat keajaiban yang berada di depannya. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya tersenyum tapi entah bagaimana ia merasa damai.

Kris memajukan kepalanya kearah Tao. Tao masih tertegun dan tidak menyadari bahwa kepala Kris telah maju dengan ujung-ujung rambut Kris yang sudah menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

CHU

Ciuman yang hanya terasa tidak lebih dari dua detik itupun mendarat di bibir kissable Tao. Wajahnya memanas dan memerah.

"Hey kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu sejak kau disini."

"Bagaimana bisa aku membuangmu begitu saja dengan perasaan menyukaimu. Ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu.",ucap Kris lagi. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan kearah dada bagian kirinya, tepatnya menunjukan letak jantungnya berada. Saat tangannya benar-benar menyentuh dada bidang Kris, ia merasakan detak jantung yang begitu cepat layaknya seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Kris mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Tao. Dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat semburat merah manis itu terlihat di pipi Tao.

"Saranghae. Wanna be mine?". Kris mencium belakang telinga Tao dengan lembut. Terkadang sedikit menjilatnya.

"Hngg", tak sadar Tao mendesah pelan membuat Kris menyeringai nakal. Bibirnya mulai beralih mencium kembali bibir Tao namun sedikit lebih dalam dengan jilatan-jilatan menggoda. Dan anehnya lagi, bagaimana bisa seorang Zi Tao yang tadi kesal dan sakit hati bisa menerima ciuman dan jilatan tersebut?

"Taozi, buka mulutmu", perintah Kris.

"Ya?"

"Buka mulutmu. Aku mau menciummu menggunakan lidahku", ucap Kris santai.

BLUSH

"K-k-k-kau gila yah?! Bagaimana bisa a—Mpphh.. Hngg..", disaat yang bersamaan saat Tao berbicara dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka itu, dengan kesempatan yang ada Kris memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao. Mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi rapi Tao. Bergerilya di dalamnya membuat sensasi geli didalam. Tao yang menerima itu terpaksa—ah maksudnya menerima dengan senang hati kedatangan lidah Kris didalamnya. Tak sadar lidahnya pun melakukan perlawanan agar tidak kalah dari Kris. Lidah mereka melilit satu sama lain dengan saliva yang mulai turun dari sudut bibir Tao.

BUG!

Masih dengan ciuman yang menempel dengan suara-suara kecipak keduanya di campur dengan desahan tertahan, Tao yang terduduk dilantai didorong oleh Kris sampai pada akhirnya posisinya menjadi posisi terlentang dengan Kris diatasnya. Kris yang mengunci kedua tangan Tao dengan kedua tangannya menyeringai diantara ciumannya.

Sebelah tangan Kris melepas tangan kanan Tao dan mulai menjalar kedaerah kancing-kancing kemeja dan membukanya satu persatu. Yakin semuanya telah terbuka tangan Kris mencari tonjolan mungil itu dan menggesek-gesekkannya dengan jari telunjuknya. Terkadang mencubitnya sesekali membuat sang empu mendesah keenakan.

"Nghhh ..."

Saat keduanya saling membutuhkan udara, kepala Kris terangkat dengan jaring-jaring saliva yang masih menyatu satu sama lain.

Tao menatap Kris yang diatasnya dengan seringai yang melukis wajahnya.

"Tao , let's **do it**"

.

.

.

**TBC with NC SCENE**

**Review atau ... it will be a last chapter! HAHAH**

**Please read messages from Kichan**

**.**

**.**

KICHAN's

APA KABAR SEMUAA READERS KU TERSAYANG!

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMENASAI MIINAA

Astaga maaf atas keterlambatan update dari FF ini;_; setelah UN SMP kelar memang benar saya punya waktu luang banyak -bahkan sangat banyak sekali. Tapi entah mengapa saya ga ada minat untuk menulis saat itu. Entah karena galau (karena soal UN yang w.o.w susah apalagi MTK) dan ditambah saya lagi minat di Anime Japan dan lebih sering baca komik daripada fanfiction atau novel TT_TT Jadi penambahan bahasa saya kurang (apaan-_-)

Ditambah lagi di tahun2 kedepan saya tidak bisa melihat TAORIS MOMENT LAGI TTOTT

saya frustasi. Sangat frustasi. But Taoris never end deh. And keep ship mereka walau gaakan pernah bareng2 lagi. Love Taoris3

Dan mohon maaf NC scene nya next chapter yah-_- saya memang udah dapet reverensi(?) dari dongsaeng transgender saya *lol* **vassyaag. **Dia udah ngasih rangkuman(?) NCYaoi ke saya (karena saya yang minta=_=) tapi tentu saya harus baca ulang dan mendalami lebih dalam dan merasakan apa yang taoris akan lakukan nanti (lol apaan ini-_-) Ditambah kalo NC nya disini ntar kepanjangan . Takut reader bosan dengan cerita gaje ini-"

Dan maaf banget kalau mengecewakan. Entah saya merasa tulisannya lagi hancur sekali dan isn't my style(?) ah sudahlah yang penting saya update dulu dari pada readers ngiler2 nungguin ff gaje ini lanjut=-=

Dan sekali lagi doakan Kichan yang PASTI lulus tanggal 14 Juni nanti dan dapet SMA Fav di kota saya. Doakan Kichan biar bisa terus nulis dan ngehibur para readers disini TvT

MAKASIH SEMUA READERS KU YANG GA BISA DI SEBUTIN SATU-SATU. TANPA KALIAN AKU GALAU (?) LOVE ALL ! ~~

Tunggu next chapter nya dan review yang banyak! Wajib loh dari pada ga di lanjutin :3 Hahaha ~

Sign. Kichan


	5. Chapter 5 : Mine

**DAMN! TOILET LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER / YAOI ; SHOUNEN-AI / BL / BOYXBOY / M**

**.**

**CAST :**

**KRISTAO / TAORIS**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE**

**THINK BY UR SELF OK? KKKK ~**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**TYPO(s) ; OOC ; Ga Jelas ; Bahasa Acak-acakan ; NC 18+**

.

.

**Thanks to all reader (yang tentunya banyak sekali dan gabisa disebutin satu2 disini=-=) yang udah baca dan support (dengan membuat review) fanfiction ini^^ Maaf jika bagian paling anda tunggu-tunggu mengecewakan karena pada dasarnya saya tidak bisa membuat NC TT^TT**

***please read messages from kichan after story – dan untuk yang bertanya soal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun***

**TAORIS NEVER END FOR ME!**

**.**

**.**

**This fanfic just decided to all person who love and support yaoi so much.**

**Don't read if you hate yaoi.**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

_PREV_

_Kris mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Tao. Dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat semburat merah manis itu terlihat di pipi Tao. _

"_Saranghae. Wanna be mine?". Kris mencium belakang telinga Tao dengan lembut. Terkadang sedikit menjilatnya. _

"_Hngg", tak sadar Tao mendesah pelan membuat Kris menyeringai nakal. Bibirnya mulai beralih mencium kembali bibir Tao namun sedikit lebih dalam dengan jilatan-jilatan menggoda._

"_Taozi, buka mulutmu", perintah Kris._

"_Ya?"_

"_Buka mulutmu. Aku mau menciummu menggunakan lidahku", ucap Kris santai. _

_BLUSH_

"_K-k-k-kau gila yah?! Bagaimana bisa a—Mpphh.. Hngg..", disaat yang bersamaan saat Tao berbicara dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka itu, dengan kesempatan yang ada Kris memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao. Mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi rapi Tao. Bergerilya di dalamnya membuat sensasi geli didalam. Tao yang menerima itu terpaksa—ah maksudnya menerima dengan senang hati kedatangan lidah Kris didalamnya. Tak sadar lidahnya pun melakukan perlawanan agar tidak kalah dari Kris. Lidah mereka melilit satu sama lain dengan saliva yang mulai turun dari sudut bibir Tao. _

_BUG!_

_Masih dengan ciuman yang menempel dengan suara-suara kecipak keduanya di campur dengan desahan tertahan, Tao yang terduduk dilantai didorong oleh Kris sampai pada akhirnya posisinya menjadi posisi terlentang dengan Kris diatasnya. Kris yang mengunci kedua tangan Tao dengan kedua tangannya menyeringai diantara ciumannya. _

_Sebelah tangan Kris melepas tangan kanan Tao dan mulai menjalar kedaerah kancing-kancing kemeja dan membukanya satu persatu. Yakin semuanya telah terbuka tangan Kris mencari tonjolan mungil itu dan menggesek-gesekkannya dengan jari telunjuknya. Terkadang mencubitnya sesekali membuat sang empu mendesah keenakan._

"_Nghhh ..."_

_Saat keduanya saling membutuhkan udara, kepala Kris terangkat dengan jaring-jaring saliva yang masih menyatu satu sama lain._

_Tao menatap Kris yang diatasnya dengan seringai yang melukis wajahnya. _

"_Tao , let's do it" _

.

.

.

"Ughh .. Kris.. hen-hentik—akhh! Enghhh", desahan Tao yang memenuhi ruangan dan tentu memenuhi pikiran Kris yang hanya membuat dirinya semakin bernafsu karena pendengarannya hanya disendat oleh desahan yang menurutnya erotis dan menggoda dari Tao. Kris terus menjilat tonjolan keras merah muda itu dengan sangat bergairah bercampur nafsu. Menyedotnya dan menggigitinya sesekali membuat si tonjoloan pink kemerahan itu semakin tegang. Sementara tangan kirinya yang memainkan nipple dengan menyentilnya, mengusapnya dengan gerakan lamban namun menggoda dan sesekali mencubitnya gemas yang hanya membuat desahan Tao menjadi-jadi.

"Akhh! Bo-bo-bodoh! Jangan menjilatinya dan mencubitnya bersamaan! Kau—Akhhh.. Unggh", protes Tao yang pada akhirnya dilanjutkan dengan desahannya yang tidak bisa ia tahan. Kris menjilat dada Tao dan berdecak pelan. "Padahal kau menyukainya bukan? Kau terus mendesah", goda Kris sembari menjilat dada Tao menuju leher akhirnya berujung pada bibir Tao. Tangannya tiada henti untuk memelintir dan mencubit nipple Tao yang semakin mengeras, mengusapnyanya berulang-ulang dan meremas dada Tao yang bidang, membuat sang empu semakin mendesah hebat.

"Ternyata kau menyukai saat aku menyentuh tonjolan mungil ini yah", ucap Kris.

"Shut—unnghhhh.. Mmphh.. Ngghh", Kris menciumnya dengan ganas dengan langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao yang tadi terbuka cukup lebar karena mendesah. Saat ini desahannya tertahan sesaat dan menikmati permainan lidah yang cukup extreme itu.

Tangan Kris mulai turun kebawah dan membuka kancing celana Tao. Menurunkan celana itu dengan susah payah dengan posisi yang masih mencium Tao. Ia tidak ingin ciumannya itu terlepas saat itu.

SRET!

TWITCH!

Kris menyeringai kemenangan saat ia melihat benda di balik kain bernama celana dalam itu. Terlihat menonjol dan tegak. Kris sedikit mengusap tonjolan tersebut dengan gerakan erotis, mengelus ujung junior yang masih bersembunyi dibalik kain tersebut dengan jempolnya sembari menekan-nekannya pelan, membuat Tao menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Wah wah sudah bangun rupanya"

"Ugh!"

"Untuk apa kau tahan suaramu itu? Lama-lama juga kau akan teriak kenikmatan", ucap Kris santai yang masih mengusap-usap kesejatian Tao. Bahkan sesekali meremasnya pelan membuat sang empu akhirnya melepaskan desahannya.

"Ahh .. Ngh!"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan"

"Bukan urusanmu, brengsek!"

"Mulutmu masih tajam saja padahal kita sudah sampai sini", desis Kris yang akhirnya mendekatkan kepala kearah tonjolan tegak itu. Menjilatnya dari luar celana dalam Tao yang membuatnya sedikit basah. Entah basah karena saliva ataupun precum yang keluar lebih dulu. Kris tersenyum kemenangan dan dengan gerakan tidak sabar ia menurunkan celana dalam itu dengan paksa dan bingo! Apa yang ia lihat sekarang?

Kris bisa melihat tubuh Tao yang sekarang benar-benar naked sekarang, ditambah batang yang berdiri tegak itu membuat Kris menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Sial , Tao benar-benar seksi dimatanya.

Merasa di perhatikan Tao menutup bagian memalukan baginya dengan wajah yang memerah dengan wajah kesalnya.

"A-a-apa-apan kau melihatnya seperti itu? Kau mengejekku melihat ukurannya seperti ini hah?", kesal Tao yang sedikit melengking itu. Kris berdecak dan berusaha membuka penghalang yakni tangan Tao itu dengan mudah.

"Mengejeknya? Ah tidak, 'Mereka' lucu", canda Kris sambil menjilat ujung junior itu dengan gerakan menggoda. Tangan Kris sibuk mengelus kedua bola yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu.

"Lucu kau bi—Anghh..Uhhh", Tao spontan meremas rambut Kris yang berada di bawahnya, sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri. Kris sedikit melebarkan paha Tao agar akses untuk melihat 'benda' manis itu lebih mudah, ia mulai meremas junior itu dengan sedikit keras , Tao hanya bisa mengerang ditambah dengan desahan yang bercampur aduk. Tangan Kris mulai mengocok junior pelan membuat sang empu nya hanya gelisah tak karuan. "Uwaahh .. Uggghh..", desah Tao menikmati dan semakin membuat junior Kris menjadi-jadi dan nyaris mendekati tegak sempurna. Kris mulai mempercepat kocokannya.

Di lain posisi dimana Tao yang hanya bisa mendesah kenikmatan hanya menerima pasrah apa yang Kris lakukan kepada dirinya. Akalnya mulai hilang dan lebih memilih nafsu besarnya itu.

"Uwaahh! Ummm...", teriak Tao saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyelimuti juniornya itu. Ia yakin bahwa Kris telah memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulutnya. Pahanya ditahan oleh kedua tangan Kris agar tidak menjepit kepala Kris posisinya berada di selangkangan Tao. Kris mulai menggulumnya dan memainkannya dengan lidah, menyedot junior Tao dan membuat gerakan naik turun oleh mulutnya membuat tubuh Tao yang telah di banjiri keringat itu mengejang dan tegang. Sampai pada akhirnya ..

"Ngaaahhh.. hng KRIS!"

SPLURT!

Cairan kental memenuhi mulut Kris. Kris mengusapnya pelan dan merasakan cairan klimaks Tao. Terlihat dadanya naik turun begitu cepat. Napasnya tak beraturan menandakan Tao memang cukup lelah walau baru klimaks sekali.

_Sial ini nikmat sekali. UH!_ Batin Tao yang menutup matanya dengan lengannya yang menimpa wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, kau berisik sekali", ucap Kris disela-sela kegiatannya yang sedang menjilat kedua bola dan bagian bawah junior Tao.

"Shut up you! Ahhh...", Tao bisa merasakan sesuatu yang meremas bongkahan kenyal pantatnya itu. Ia yakin itu tangan Kris. Tentu saja! Ia tidak ingin orang menyentuh bagian-bagian intimnya kecuali Kris.

Tunggu, apa yang ia pikirkan tadi?

Selain gerakan menggulumnya di daerah junior yang Kris lanjutkan , Kris memberikan service lainnya dengan meremas bokong Tao yang benar-benar menggairahkan. Meremasnya gemas dan kadang menepoknya keras membuat sang pemilik meringis kesakitan.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau pukul?! Dan tolong jangan melakukan hal tersebut secara bersama—Ahh", kesal Tao yang hanya di akhiri oleh desahan dan ringisan perih karena kedua jari Kris langsung menelusup(?) kedalam lubang Tao tanpa permisi.

Kocokan dilubang Tao semakin kencang membuat pria mata panda ini mengerang dan mendesah tak karuan. Dengan sengaja Kris memasukkan tangannya lebih dalam lagi, Kris bisa merasakan kedutan junior Tao yang berada didalam mulutnya. Ia yakin Tao akan klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Kaki Tao yang berusaha menutup ditahan oleh tangan Kris yang begitu besar bagi Tao.

"Uwahh! NNhhh.. Uhh... Krishh kau!"

SPLURT!

"..How fast"

Kedua kalinya itupun akhirnya terjadi. Kris menyeringai dan mengusap kasar daerah mulutnya dengan lengannya, melepaskan jarinya dari dalam lubang Tao. Tao yang lemas hanya bernapas tak beraturan.

"Hey, have you not jerked off for the past few days, huh? That's thick", ucap Kris meremehkan.

"Shit none of your bussiness!", teriak Tao malu yang hanya bisa menampilkan semburat merah dipipi nya itu.

"Taozi, turn around"

"Ya?"

Kris membalikkan tubuh Tao menjadi posisi menungging. Tao yang pasrah hanya mengikuti posisi tersebut. Disaat ia tidak bisa melihat Kris yang berada di belakangnya, ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri, suara sabuk celana yang di buka dengan terburu-buru, suara resleting baju yang terbuka.

Dan suara nafas Kris yang begitu seksi di telinga Tao.

"Hyaahh! Sakit bodoh! Uwaahh! Ummm... Nnhhh", Kris memasukkan juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna itu dengan sekali dorongan paksa. Tao meringis dengan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Perih.

"Relax. It will be good soon", bisik Kris tepat di telinga Tao. Tao yang menoleh kebelakang tak disangka menerima ciuman Kris dari belakang. Sedikit menjilat dan mengemut bibir bagian bawah Tao dengan nafsu. Sementara tangan kirinya yang memegang pinggang Tao, tangan kanannya meremas bokong Tao dengan gemas.

"Nghhh... Nnnn...", Tao sedikit menegang saat ada pergerakan di bagian lubangnya. Kris mulai memaju-mundurkan miliknya dengan tempo lumayan cepat.

"Hyah Kris! Perlambat kumohon!"

"I wont", ucap Kris yang hanya menambah kecepatannya. Tangannya kanannya yang tadi sempat ia gunakan untuk meremas bokong Tao akhirnya maju untuk mengocok junior Tao untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di daerah yang sedang ia 'masuki' saat ini.

"Uwhhh... Uhmm"

"Eugh , you're so damn tight around me, Taozi", ucap Kris dengan sedikit mendesah.

"Ahhh.. No.. eung i'm not euhmm", ucap Tao di sela-sela desahannya. Tangannya meremas sia-sia lantai ubin yang mereka pijak sekarang ini. Dirinya seakan akan ambruk setelah ini

"Yi fan.. Yi fan.. Yi.. ahh"

"Taozi ..uhh"

Kris memeluk erat Tao dari belakang yang ambruk itu. Menghirup aroma badan yang sudah tercampur dengan aroma sperma yang sangat khas. Dengan perlahan Kris membalikkan badan Tao untuk menghadapnya. Tao yang berada di bawah menatap sayu Kris yang berada diatasnya. Ia menarik leher Kris dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kris. Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kris dengan deru napasnya yang hangat menyapu permukaan kuit Kris. Kris tersenyum dan mengusap surai Tao yang lembut itu.

"Kris .. can i ...", sebelum ucapannya selesai Kris menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Menggulum bibir bawah dan atas Tao secara bergantian. Memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao yang akhirnya terjadi pergulatan lidah didalam. Tao mengeratkan pelukannya membuat sedua tonjolan kecil didada mereka menyatu dan memancing 'adik' mereka bangun kembali.

Dalam posisi ciuman tersebut Kris sedikit mengangkat pinggul Tao dan melebarkan paha Tao untuk mempersiapkan juniornya untuk masuk kembali kedalamnya, menaikkan kedua kaki Tao keatas bahunya mmembuat mempermudah akses masuknya nanti. Ia bisa melihat jelas bulatan kecil yang sudah memerah dan masih basah karena kegiatan sebelumnya. Tanpa segan-segan Kris mendorong juniornya masuk sekaligus.

THRUST!

"Ugh!", tanpa aba-aba Kris memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang Tao untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bastard you Kris! Ughh! Ngghh.. Nhh", Kris mulai memggeraknya dengan gerakan cepat. Tao mendesah keenakan saat lubangnya mulai di masuki kembali, di tambah Kris yang juga mengocok junior Tao untuk meransangnya agar mencapai klimaks lagi.

SPLURT!

"Ahhhh", desah Tao panjang di susul dengan Kris dengan desahan yang ia tutupi (?).

Kris melihat sosok yang berada di bawahnya itu, wajah Tao memerah dan berkeringat sangat luar biasa banyaknya. Ia mengusap wajah Tao yang basah itu dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao.

Kris kembali menciumnya dan tentu saja Tao meresponnya. Ciuman lembut yang sekarang mereka rasakan. Saat ciuman itu terlepas, Kris merengkuh tubuh Tao dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Tao. Mencium aroma Tao yang tercampur oleh sperma.

"Kau tahu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Dan maafkan aku soal beberapa hari yang lalu dimana aku sempat membuatmu salah paham. Aku melakukan itu semua demi kebaikanmu juga karena aku tidak mau melihat kau sakit dan pingsan lagi. Aku janji tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Dan berjanjilah selalu ada disisiku, Taozi", ucap Kris sembari mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Tao.

Tao yang ragu memeluk Kris balik yang membuat Kris sedikit terkejut. Namun seulas senyum terpancar dari Kris saat Tao memeluk tubuhnya itu.

"Taozi , i love you", lirih Kris.

_I Love You too, Kris. _Batin Tao.

.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung pagi sayup-sayup terdengar dan mendentum gendang telinga Tao. Dan ia bisa merasakan saat ini dirinya sedang berada di atas kasur yang empuk dan menggunakan kemeja yang cukup kebesaran yang nyaris menutupi pahanya –yang pasti ini semua milik Kris dan dipakaikan oleh Kris. Tidak mungkin ia memakai baju sendiri, karena seingatnya ia tertidur saat Kris mengucapkan—

BLUSH

'_Taozi , I love you' _

Terngiang-ngiang suara berat Kris yang mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan selimut tebal punya Kris itu.

"Memalukan", lirihnya pelan yang masih setengah sadar itu.

KRING!KRING!KRING!

Sayup-sayup suara handphonenya berbunyi nyaring. Matanya berat sulit untuk terangkat. Ingin sekali ia membangunkan dirinya namun nihil ia tidak bisa. Badannya terasa berat saat itu.

TEK!

Deringan handphone nya berhenti, namun suara familiar mengatakan 'Yeobeoseyo' dan berbincang-bincang dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon Tao.

"Ah, aku dan Tao hari ini tidak bersekolah, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun? Telepon itu dari Baekhyun?

"Tadi malam kami 'bermain' di lantai jadi badanku pegal-pegal. Dan aku yakin Tao tidak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa saat"

"_..."_

"Ya, kami melakukannya tadi malam. Kenapa?"

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"HYAA! KRIS SIALAN APA YANG KAU—Ugh!"

BUGH!

Tao terjatuh saat dirinya berusaha berdiri. Ia memegang pantatnya yang sangat perih itu dan seluruh badannya terasa berat dan sakit.

_B-b-bokongku, sial aku tidak bisa berdiri!_

"Kau dengan dia berteriak? Nah dia baru saja terjatuh saat berusaha menghampiriku", ucap Kris ringan dengan lawan bicaranya yakni Baekhyun dengan posisinya yang menyenderkan dirinya ke tembok dengan senyuman mengejek Tao.

"INI SEMUA ULAH MU BODOH! Ugh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti meja makan Kris. Hanya suara dentingan garpu dan sendok yang saling beradu satu sama lain. Kris melirik kearah depannya dimana Tao duduk, ia bisa melihat posisi duduk Tao yang tidak sesuai dengan tatakrama dan sedikit gelisah menahan rasa sakit. _Apa masih sakit?_

"Duduklah yang benar. Table manner-mu ternyata kacau juga", ucap Kris sembari menyimpan garpu dan sendoknya diatas piring dengan posisi terbalik. Tao mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan makannya yang entah sedari tadi tak kunjung selesai –karena dirinya sibuk mencari posisi duduk yang tidak langsung mengenai daerah yang tadi malam 'dimasuki' si mesum itu.

"Setelah ini kau bereskan", ucap Kris yang meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menaruh alat makan kotornya itu langsung kedalam wastafel. Tao mengumpat dalam hatinya dan memaki-maki Kris yang masih bersifat berkuasa disini. Bisa-bisanya Kris menyuruh orang yang setengah mati menahan sakit karena ulahnya. Jika Tao berkuasa ia ingin benar-benar membunuh Kris saat ini ijuga

KRING!KRING!KRING!

Suara deringan nyaring –yang tentu tidak perlu disebutkan milik siapa— itu membuat Tao sedikit menerima mini-heart attack, Kris yang tak jauh dari posisinya itu sama-sama sedikit terlonjak kaget dan mendengus pelan. Bisa-bisanya ia bisa kaget karena suara handphone. Memalukan.

"Yeobeose—eh Mama?", ucap Tao yang spontan menggunakan bahasa Mandarinnya saat tahu siapa yang sedang berada di telepon.

"Ada apa? Kenapa begitu terburu-buru? Apa yang—"

"..."

"Pindah apartemen? Tapi Mama, itu sudah paling murah di Korea"

"..."

"Menginap? Maksudnya di rumah Baekhyun? Aku sering merepotkannya tidak enak rasanya kalau tiba-tiba menginap. Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi?"

"..."

"Papa? Tapi bagaimana bisa—"

"..."

"Hao."

Tao segera menutup sambungannya dan menyimpan handphone-nya itu disamping piringnya. Pikirannya berputar tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Krisis lagi yah. Cih", dengus Tao. Matanya sedikit melirik Kris yang sibuk dengan tontonannya, apa orang itu mengerti apa yang Tao bicarakan? Ah tapi tidak mungkin. Mandarin-kan sulit. Batin Tao.

Tao segera menghabiskan makannya, membereskan segalanya yang berada dimeja makan dan menaruhnya di wastafel untuk segera ia cuci. Kris yang tadinya sempat tidak peduli akhirnya memerhatikan Tao dari ruang tv. Matanya sedikit membesar dan sedikit menelan salivanya pelan. Ia tahu Tao menggunakan pakaiannya yang sedikit kebesaran sampai-sampai menutupi bagian pahanya, ditambah celemek yang biasanya untuk mencucii piring yang dimaksudkan untuk tidak mengotori baju, tapi entah kenapa pikiran Kris kacau entah kemana.

Tao yang seperti itu saja seksi bagaimana kalau tidak memakai baju sama sekali? Sekelebat memori 'kegiatan' mereka berputar kembali layaknya film. Ia bisa mengingat jelas suara desahan Tao yang menurutnya benar-benar seksi dan erotis itu, ditambah bayangan tubuh Tao yang tidak menggunakan sehelai benang pun, wajah Tao yang memerah dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya, ditambah saat Tao meneriaki namanya begitu keras dan tentu saja erotis.

TWITCH!

Kris mendengus dan merasakan sesuatu yang desak dibawah sana. _Sial, bagaimana bisa 'ia' bangun hanya dengan membayangkannya? Ini masih pagi, sial. _

Kris yang gelisah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, namun belum sampai 3 detik pandangannya kembali lagi ke arah Tao yang masih sibuk mencuci. _Kapan selesainya? Sial aku tidak kuat lagi!_

"Hey mesum. Kenapa kau tidak sekolah saja? Kau kan tidak merasakan—"

GEP!

Sebuah pelukan di pinggang mulai di rasakan Tao. Ia tahu benar siapa yang memeluknya seperti ini. Napasnya yang menyapu bagian lehernya terasa hangat dan nyaman. Entah mengapa walau sering seperti ini kenapa ia merasa gugup dan malu. Apa karena dirinya dengan Kris sudah melakukan sex jadinya—

"S-s-sunbaneim.."

DEG!

Tao merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di bagian belakang tubuhnya dan ia tahu pasti benda apa itu.

_Tunggu tunggu! 'Dia' bangun?! Sepagi ini?!_

"Sunbaenim kau—"

"Biarkan posisi seperti ini. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa sungguh", ucap Kris yang menatap lurus yang didepannya yakni piring-piring kotor yang di cuci Tao.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu", lanjut Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan acara mencuci piringnya. Dadanya tidak berhenti berdetak saat Kris memeluknya. Tao berdoa dalam hati semoga detak jantungnya tidak dirasakan oleh Kris juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan menginap di rumah Baekhyun? Dan pindah apartemen? Ada apa dengan apartemenmu yang sekarang"

CRAP! Dia mendengar semua percakapannya? Dan dia mengerti percakapan dengan ibunya. Tao memberhentikan aktivitasnya dan terdiam sesaat.

"Taozi .."

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping dimana wajah Kris bukan tepat di sampingnya. Kris yang menaikan sedikit alisnya sebelah bingung dengan ekspresi Tao seperti itu.

"Haruskah kau tahu soal ini?", lirih Tao pelan.

Beberapa detik keheningan tercipta dan tak lama Kris berdecak, mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Tao.

"Kau tidak mau bilang padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Diam.

"Kau tahu perasaanku bukan? Jangan membuatku penasaran", ucap Kris.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak mendengar perkataanku terakhir kali saat sebelum kau tertidur? ", Tao menoleh kearah Kris dan sedikit tercekat sesaat menyadari jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Sangat dekat. Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya menandakan dirinya bingung.

"Taozi, I love you. Aku mencintaimu, bodoh"

BLUSH!

Tao memalingkan wajahnya malu, wajahnya memanas dan memerah. Walau Tao sudah memalingkan wajahnya seperti itu, Kris masih bisa melihat bagian pipi yang memerah itu. Kris sedikit tersenyum dan menopangkan dagunya ke pundak Tao.

"Menggelikan", ucap Tao sembari mendengus sebal.

"Salahkan dirimu kenapa kau bisa menarik perhatianku sampai seperti ini. Cih", ucap Kris yang bisa merasakan gerakan 'lepaskan aku, kau menggelikan' dari Tao. Namun Kris yakin Tao sendiri sebetulnya enggan melepaskannya bukan.

Kris menarik dagu Tao untuk menghadapnya lalu menciumnya. Sedikitnya Kris menggulum bibir bawah Tao namun tidak sampai memasukan lidahnya seperti biasanya, dan dari Tao-nya sendiri pun tidak menolak. Saat Kris melepaskannya kedua tautan bibirnya, Tao mengerutkan dahinya bingung dan tampak terselip rasa kecewa disana. Kris menyeringai dan kembali memeluk Tao dengan erat.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu hmm? Kau mau yang lebih?", goda Kris sembari mencium perpotongan leher dan bahu Tao. Tao yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Kris.

"Lepaskan aku sunbaenim!", ucap Tao kepada Kris yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Tapi memang bukan Kris namanya kalau ia menuruti perintah Tao. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik sesuatu di telinga Tao.

"Dengan satu syarat"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sekolah disini karena beasiswa?"

"Hmm begitulah. Keluargaku saja tidak menyangka bahwa aku diterima di sekolah mewah seperti ini", jawab Tao pelan.

"Bukankah sekolah membayai semua kebutuhanmu?"

"Pengecualian untuk tempat tinggal saja. Mereka tidak menanggung soal tempat tinggal"

"Oh begitu"

"Dan lebih penting... Bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu ini? Kau tahu cuaca hari ini agak panas", Tao memberontak didalam pelukan Kris. Posisi mereka berada di kasur saat ini. Tao menggurutu dalam hati dan menyesal dengan syarat konyol yang Kris katakan tadi.

Dan mungkin sudah jelas apa syarat dari Kris tersebut.

Mau tidak mau Tao harus dipeluk Kris sampai 'adik' kecilnya tertidur kembali sembari memberitahu apa yang telah dibicarakan oleh Tao dengan ibunya mengenai apartemen Tao.

Tao resah. Bukan karena ia membicarakan mengenai apartemennya akan tetapi ia resah saat mengetahui soal 'adik' Kris yang bangun, apalagi posisi mereka sekarang berada di kasur. Tao bagaikan guling yang dimiliki Kris seorang.

"Sampai kapan 'adik'mu bangun heh? Cepat lepaskan", ucap Tao kesal dan sedikit resah. Ia melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh yang sayangnya hanya membuat Kris semakin bangun.

"Sampai kau diam dan menghentikan gerakan-gerakan anehmu itu. Karena gerakanmu itu mengenai 'adik'ku, bodoh" , ucap Kris yang menahan napasnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh dari mulutnya.

Spontan Tao diam dari gerakan-gerakannya tersebut dan salah memilih posisi untuk diam, saat ini posisinya menghadap Kris yang sedang mendekapnya. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak lebih kencang, deru napas Kris yang menerpa wajahnya dan kehangatan tubuh Kris yang menjalar ketubuhnya.

Keheninganpun kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua dimana Kris yang masih memeluk Tao dengan erat dan Tao yang masih terdiam didalam pelukan Kris. Hanya deru napas dari keduanya yang mereka dengar dan detak jantungnya sendiri. Dan tepat di depan dada Kris, ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Kris yang seperti agak .. cepat?

"Kau gugup yah?", ucap Kris santai sembari mengelus rambut Tao lembut.

"Tidak! S-sejak kapan aku gugup di dekatmu?!", jawab Tao sedikit keras dan ... gugup.

Kris tersenyum dan mengecup Tao sekilas membuat semburat merah kembali terlihat di pipi Tao. "Kau, kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja?"

"Ya?"

"Sampai ekonomi keluarga mu kembali, kenapa kau tidak tinggal disini saja?", tanya Kris sembari menatap Tao.

"Kau tidak perlu bolak-balik setelah kau menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu di rumahku. Kau bisa langsung tidur dan sangat diterima jika kau ingin tidur denganku", ucap Kris lagi.

Tao mendengus kesal mendengar penawaran terakhir, namun kepalanya sedikit menunduk dari Kris membuat si rambut pirang bisa melihat pucuk kepala Tao. Melihat kesempatan yang ada Kris mencium pucuk kepala Tao dengan sangat lembut membuat pipi Tao kembali memerah yang tidak di ketahui Kris.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, disini masih ada satu kamar lagi jika kau tidak mau tidur dikamarku. Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, saat kau pingsan karena kelelahan terulang lagi, kau hanya membuatku ingin mati".

"Dan kau sudah berjanji untuk melakukan apa yang aku inginkan bukan? Ini perintah dariku. Maka dari itu kau harus menerimanya".

Tao mendengus kesal dan pasrah dengan perkataan Kris yang tadi. Ia tidak bisa membantah semua perkataannya karena yang dia katakan memang benar adanya. Ia menghela napasnya panjang dan tanpa sadar menyenderkan kepalanya kedada Kris. Nyaman. Itulah perasaannya saat kepalanya menyender di salah satu bagian Kris.

"Jujur ini sedikit memalukan untukku. Tapi.. eumm.. Te-terima kasih", ucap Tao pelan yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman penuh arti dari Kris. Ia kembali memeluk Tao dan mencium pucuk kepala Tao lagi dengan lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi malam"

Tao menautkan kedua alisnya tanda bingung. Pertanyaan apa? Bukankah tadi malam mereka hanya melakukan—ah sudahlah.

"Kau lupa? Ingatanmu buruk sekali, Taozi", ucap Kris mengacak-acak rambut Tao pelan.

"Haruskah kuulang?", tanya Kris lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjawab kalau aku sendiri tidak tahu pertanyaan, dasar Kris bodoh".

"Kalau aku bodoh, lalu kau sendiri apa?", peluk Kris lebih erat yang membuat Tao nyaris tidak bisa bernapas. Kris yang menyadari hal itu sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencium bibir Tao yang sedang terbuka. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Dengan sengaja lidah Kris menyelusup masuk tanpa pemberitahuan kepada Tao terlebih dulu membuat pergulatan dadakan didalam mulut Tao pun terjadi.

"Huang Zi Tao. Saranghaeyo. Be mine and be my lover. Please.", ucap Kris setelah melepaskan ciumannya yang masih menyisakan jaring-jaring saliva disana.

DEG!  
>DEG!<br>DEG!

"Kris..."

"Sudah kukatakan aku mencintaimu, idiot Huang Zi Tao"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku lagi"

"Kris .."

"Jika kau sampai kabur aku akan benar-benar mengurungmu diapartemen ini"

"Kris ..."

"Taozi..", Kris lebih mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Tao berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Namun rasanya tidak nyaman jika ia pendam seperti ini terus. Apa jadinya kalau saja semuanya tidak tersampaikan secara total, ia akan lebih menyesal daripada hari-hari yang lalu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik napasnya dalam, seolah ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang besar dan dashyat di hidupnya.

"Kris, aku me—"

TINGTONG!

"KIRIMAN PAKET UNTUK TUAN WU"

CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP *sfx*

"Biarkan saja, acara kita belum selesai", ucap Kris yang mulai meraba-raba bagian dada Tao, mencari bagian dimana tonjolang kecil itu berada. Menyadari apa yang Kris lakukan, Tao segera bergeliyat didalam pelukan Kris tersebut.

"HIYAH TIDAK!", Tao memberontak keras dan tak sengaja lututnya menendang bagian 'intim' Kris dan itu sangat fatal sekali.

BUG!

"Ouch", ringis Kris yang tampaknya sangat kesakitan—karena terlihat dia memegang bagian vitalnya dengan wajah yang sepertinya sangat kesakitan tersebut, dan tak sengaja melepaskan pelukannya dan tentu saja kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan oleh Tao yang akhirnya terlepas dari Kris.

Tao membuka pintu utama dan menerima paket tersebut. Ia berjalan masuk dan melihat dari siapa paket tersebut.

"Ini pesanan barang online yah? Kenapa berat sekali? Sebetulnya si idiot itu beli apasih?", guman Tao dengan gerutuan kecil. Sekilas ia mengingat, beruntung sekali tukang pos datang pada saat waktu yang tepat bagi Tao sehingga dirinya tidak perlu mengatakan hal menggelikan itu langsung didepan Kris.

"Apa itu?", tanya Kris yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar dan tampaknya masih meringis kesakitan karena tendangan tak disengaja tadi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya ini apa, dasar bodoh", kesal Tao yang menyimpan bungkusan coklat itu diatas meja. Tanpa basa-basi Kris membuka nya dengan asal dan terlihat setumpuk majalah yang membuat Kris sedikit meneguk salivanya kasar. Tao yang melihatnya hanya menganga lebar dan tak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

Kris melihat sampai bawah tumpukan majalah-majalah tersebut yang sepertinya dengan model yang sama. Kris menepuk jidatnya pelan dan menutup bagian mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya tanda malu.

"Ini ...", gagap Tao melihat tumpukan majalah tersebut.

"... majalah porno untuk ... gay?", lanjut Tao dengan suara yang terlampau pelan bahkan sangat pelan. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Tao, Kris memalingkan wajahnya dan segera membawa tumpukan majalah tersebut masuk kedalam kamarnya. Rasanya Kris malu tertangkap basah memesan majalah seperti itu, pikir Tao.

"Dasar manusia gay. Homo.", guman Tao yang sayangnya terdengar sampai telinga Kris.

"Kalau aku gay atau homo, lalu kejadian tadi malam saat kau mendesah keras itu apa? Saat aku menyentuh –piip—mu kau mendesah keras, dan apalagi saat aku sudah memasukkan –piiiip—kedalam—piiiip—mu yang memerah itu dan kau masih mendesah keenakan bahkan meneriakkan namaku keras. Memangnya itu tidak termasuk gay? ", tanya Kris panjang lebar beserta penjelasannya dengan santai.

"Eh?A—a-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau juga gay. Dasar uke idiot", ucap Kris berlalu sembari masuk kedalam kamarnya.

1 ..

2 ..

3 ..

"AKU INI STRAIGHT! AKU BUKAN UKE! ARGHH! INI SEMUA SALAHMU BASTARD! KRIS SIALAN AWAS KAU!"

**TBC OR END? **

**Review please for next chapter!^^**

**No Review? END OF THE STORY**

_**From Kichan (Sangat kudu harus banget di baca)**_

A-a-a-annyeong re-re-re-reader *tepar*

HAAA MIANHAE MIANHAE NC NYA GA BAGUS YAH? SUMIMASEN SUMIMASEN TToTT

Saya stress ini sampe ngulang baca 5 – 10x =_= Saya udah nyuri-nyuri scene2 yaoi dari komik, anime sampe nanya temen-_- (Saya pun sampe nekat nonton anime yaoi yang paling parah yaitu Boku No Pico, saya ga recommend buat nonton anime ini. Tapi yang nekat silahkan. Semoga kuat. Karena saya sendiri nyesel nonton yaoi begituan ngeeengg) *mati*

Btw gimana? Ceritanya tambah ga jelas yah? hahahaha -"

Tapi saya sedikit bahagia ngeliat readers yang ngambek gara2 saya nge-TBC bagian NCnya. Gimana rasanya? Greget? HAHAHHAH *Kichan jahat**timpuk pake bata*

Oiya saya mau bahas soal hubungan Chanbaek TAPI bukan disini.  
>Lah terus dimana? Nah sebelumnya saya mau nanya kepada readers tercinta.<p>

_**Setuju tidak jika saya membuat sidestory – Chanyeol Baekhyun ? Jadi saya membuat FF baru lagi dan bukan disatukan dengan FF ini.  
><strong>_Awalnya saya udah masukin Baekyeol moment di chapter 2, hanya saja saya apus lagi karena gatau harus gimana- -" Heheh XD

Kalau yang setuju angkat tangan , spam review saya yah '—' biar semangat nulisnya hihihi *-* (sebetulnya udah bikin 1 chap, tinggal di publish aja B))

Dan sedikit bocoran saya mau ...

LH : HALO SEMUA LUHAN DISINI!  
>Me : Eh?-_- Belum saya panggil bang.<br>LH : SAYA XI LUHAN MENJADI PENDATANG BARU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA! SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CHAPTER 6 *smirk* *dan akhirnya menghilang*

... *hening*

Yaudah sekian aja dari Kichan , sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^ jangan lupa review untuk penyemangat hidup'-')b Kalau review mencukupi (?) saya lanjut'-'

BIGLOVE FOR ALL READERS FROM TAORIS

-Sign , Kichan


End file.
